One Shot  You Will Come Back To Me
by cocenza
Summary: AVISO:Possui cenas de sexo explicito.    Bella e Edward são casados a 6 anos, mas ela percebe que algo está diferente, Edward está cada vez distante e não a toca mais.    O MEU PIOR ERRO FOI TROCAR A MULHER DE SUA VIDA POR OUTRA, MAS ELA VAI VOLTAR PRA MI


**Prologo**

**Sinopse: **

**Olhei no relógio eu tinha 15 minutos para chegar ao Aeroporto de Forks. Acelerei o máximo que pude. Quando cheguei, corri pelo hall, todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um doido, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Cheguei ao portão quatro e vi toda minha família ali. Corri meus olhos entre eles, buscando aquela par de orbes chocolates, mas não a encontrei. Nem Bella, nem Renesmee.**

** - E-edward... – Alice me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Elas s-se foram...**

** - Inferno! – Chutei o lixo que estava próximo a mim.**

** - Edward, meu filho, acalme-se.**

** Deixei Esme falando sozinha, corri de volta para o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro. Encostei minha testa no volante e gritei, tentando amenizar a dor em meu peito.**

** Porque eu estava sentindo essa dor se eu já não amava Bella? Porque eu sentia que estava faltando uma parte do meu coração?**

** Fui eu quem fiz as escolhas, fui eu quem destruiu tudo, fui eu que deixei de ama - lá...**

**...**

**One Shot - You will come back to me {Você vai voltar para mim}**

_Olhei no relógio eu tinha 15 minutos para chegar ao Aeroporto de Forks. Acelerei o máximo que pude. Quando cheguei, corri pelo hall, todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um doido, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Cheguei ao portão quatro e vi toda minha família ali. Corri meus olhos entre eles, buscando aquela par de orbes chocolates, mas não a encontrei. Nem Bella, nem Renesmee._

_- E-edward... – Alice me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Elas s-se foram..._

_- Inferno! – Chutei o lixo que estava próximo a mim._

_- Edward, meu filho, acalme-se._

_Deixei Esme falando sozinha, corri de volta para o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro. Encostei minha testa no volante e gritei, tentando amenizar a dor em meu peito._

_Porque eu estava sentindo essa dor se eu já não amava Bella? Porque eu sentia que estava faltando uma parte do meu coração?_

_Fui eu quem fiz as escolhas, fui eu quem destruiu tudo, fui eu que deixei de ama - lá..._

**...**

_**Como tudo aconteceu...**_

**PDV Bella**

Edward e eu havíamos nos conhecido há cinco anos atrás, no hospital central de Forks. Começamos a sair junto e então... Eu engravidei. Casamos-nos, e agora depois de cinco anos estou com 33 anos e Edward 36. Nunca me arrependi por ter me casado tão cedo nem por ter ficado grávida. Renesmee é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida deis de que Edward entrará nela.

Mas eu sentia que algo estava errado, Edward andava chegando tarde em casa e muitas vezes bêbado, já não me tocava mais, eu tinha certeza que algo estava saindo do eixo.

**PDV Edward**

Sai da casa de Tânia e fui para a minha. Novamente, Bella estava encolhida no sofá, ressonando tranquilamente.

Eu me sentia um lixo por estar traindo ela, eu já não conseguia mais toca-lá, não queria causar mais sofrimento do que já estou lhe causando. Lixo, isso é o que eu era. Eu tenho tudo, mas... Eu não sei como fui capaz de me apaixonar por outra. Tenho uma filha linda, amigos sinceros, família, e Bella... ah, ela se doou tanto para mim, se entregou de corpo e alma, e como eu retribuo? Com traições! Isso me deixa mal... eu queria poder deixar Bella livre para ser amada por alguém que retribua esse amor, mas algo me prende a ela, talvez nossa filha... não sei.

Peguei-a em meus braços e a carreguei para nosso quarto. Deitei Bella em nossa cama e a cobri.

- Amor, você demorou... - Seus olhos se abriram e um sorriso resplandecente tomou seus lábios.

- Desculpe-me... - Beijei sua testa. Não sabia ao certo se pedi desculpa pela demora ou se fora pelas vezes que a trai com Tânia.

- Eu sempre vou te perdoar, afinal, eu te amo...

O remorcio veio como rajadas de vento. Aquela simples frase de Bella me matou aos poucos. Como eu podia engana-lá dessa maneira? Eu não merecia seu amor...

- Durma querida.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, puxei Bella contra meu peito e a abracei. Era bom ter seu corpo perto do meu, ela sempre me aquecia, era... Aconchegante. Mas eu tinha que decidir entre Bella ou a vida livre...

**PDV Bella**

Estava em nosso quarto, chorando novamente. Já se passará um mês que Edward nem se quer me beijava e sempre chegava tarde. Eu só não conseguia entender o porquê dessa súbita mudança de comportamento. Eu estava enlouquecendo, tentava buscar respostas, mas sempre achava mais perguntas.

**PDV Edward**

- Ed, que tal jantarmos juntos? - Tânia se pendurou em meu pescoço.

- Desculpa amor, mas eu prometi a Renesmee que jantaria com ela e... e...

- E com Isabella. - Bufou - Edward você tem que acabar com isso, não quero ser a "amante" para sempre...

- Tânia não é simples terminar cinco anos de casados! - Falei ríspido - Bella me ama, vai ser difícil para ela, para Renesme...

- Edward, diga-me, diga-me porque não tem mais relações com Bella?

Suspirei. Odiava falar sobre aquilo.

- Porque ela não merece ser tocada por mim, eu menti, eu enganei, eu a traio e não a amo mais.

- É isso ou ela é ruim de cama? - Debochou.

- Tânia, pare de falar em Bella! - Esbravejei. - E não, ela não é ruim na cama. Eu só simplesmente não consigo toma-lá em meus braços ouvindo-a gemer, dizer que me ama que sou o homem de sua vida, o único que toca nela. Sinto ódio, repulsa e nojo... de mim mesmo. - Me levantei do sofá. - Tenho que ir, irei levá-las para jantar fora. - Colei meus lábios nos seus. - Amo você.

**PDV Bella**

- Querida se seu pai disse que vem cedo, ele virá.

- Mas mãe ele está demorando! - Bateu o pé no chão e fez bico. Eu ri. Ela era tão parecida com Edward... seus olhos, a cor de seus cabelos, nariz... Tudo, tudo a deixava perfeita, como ele.

- Claro que não demorei! - Edward entrou sorrindo. Pegou Renesme no colo e beijou minha testa.

Sim, esse era o único lugar que ele me beijava, nem nossos lábios se encontravam mais e isso me fazia sentir só, um espaço estava vago em mim.

- Então vamos. - Edward, eu e Renesmee saímos de casa e entramos em seu volvo.

**[...]**

Estava muito bom o jantar. Edward e Renesmee conversavam animadamente, enquanto eu os observava.

Eu me considero a mulher mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Tenho um emprego, uma adorável filha, amigos, e... Edward. O homem que tomou meu coração desde a primeira vez que o vi, é tão surreal explicar o quanto eu o amo...

- Podemos ir? - Edward perguntou a mim, tirando-me dos devaneios.

- Oh, sim, claro.

Edward pagou a conta, entramos em seu carro e voltamos para casa. Levamos Renesmee para o seu quarto e a coloquei na cama.

- Boa noite queria... - Beijei a testa de Renesmee.

- Boa noite mamãe.

Edward e eu saímos do quarto de Nessie e entramos no nosso. Fui para o banheiro e respirei fundo torcendo para que meu plano desce certo.

Coloquei minha mais nova lingerie e por cima uma camisola comprada na victoria secret's, soltei meus cabelos e sai do banheiro, normalmente, como se não estivesse vendo Edward me encarando boquiaberto. Deitei-me na cama ao seu lado e me aconcheguei em seus braços, como sempre fazia.

- Boa noite amor... - Passei minha perna sobre as suas. As mãos de Edward voaram para minha coxa, eu podia sentir sua respiração acelerada.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e beijei seu pescoço. Edward arrepiou-se. Sorri, meu plano estava dando certo. Agarrei seus cabelos com minha mão e me coloquei sobre ele. Edward me apertou contra o seu corpo, suas mãos levantaram minha camisola e percorreram minhas costas. Grudei nossos lábios, beijando-o sedentamente. Ah! Quanto tempo não nos beijávamos... Como eu sentia falta daquele - já conhecido - choque percorrendo todos meus nervos.

Derrapei meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, descendo até seu peito desnudo. Edward tirou minha camisola e gemeu ao ver minha lingerie. Busquei seus lábios enquanto suas mãos alisavam cada parte do meu corpo, me apertando.

- Céus! Eu sinto tanta falta de você... - sussurrei enquanto me sentava sobre seu corpo e abria o feixe do meu sutiã.

Edward nos girou na cama, ficando sobre mim.

- Me desculpa Bells... - Encostou sua testa na minha. Eu sorri, desculpa por quê?

Ao invés de perguntar, puxei-o ao meu encontro. Desci minhas mãos por suas costas e abaixei sua calça, Edward a retirou, ficando só de boxe. Gemi ao sentir seus lábios deslizando por meu corpo. Edward desceu suas mãos até minha roupa intima e a tirou, logo depois voltou a me beijar. Coloquei minhas mãos no cós de sua boxe e quando fui puxa-lá, seu celular tocou.

**PDV Edward**

Cai na real quando meu celular começou a tocar, olhei para Bella e percebi o que estava prestes a fazer. Inclinei-me para pegar o celular, mas Bella me impediu.

- Por favor, não atende... - Implorou

Eu não podia, eu não conseguia... eu não era tão repugnante para usa-lá dessa forma e depois deixa-lá.

- Eu preciso...

Peguei o celular e vi quer era uma mensagem da operadora, mas essa era minha única salvação.

- Alô? - Fingi atender. Sentei-me na beira da cama, de costas para Bella, evitando seus olhos. - Claro que posso Aro, sim, tudo bem... - Continuei com o teatro. - Logo estarei ai.

Desliguei o celular e o coloquei de volta na mesinha.

- Emergência?

- Sim Bella, me desculpa...

- Tudo bem... - Virei para encara-lá, mas ela virou-se para o lado e se cobriu.

- Vou tomar um banho...

Ela não respondeu. Eu a magoei e por algum motivo fiquei triste com isso. Levantei-me da cama e entrei no banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho gelado, bella havia mexido comigo e eu precisava me saciar, mas não com ela...

Quando sai do banheiro Bella já não estava mais em nossa cama, me troquei e fui ao quarto de Renesmee e a encontrei lá, chorando, não tive coragem de falar com ela, simplesmente dei as costas e sai de casa...

***Link seguro e Obrigatório :D***

http:/www./audio/QPDt2UeQ/Katy_Perry_-_Thinking_of_

**ou**

.com/watch?v=kxfxDycUVnE

**PDV Bella**

Edward entrou no banheiro, aproveitei para pegar seu celular. Coloquei em suas chamas recebidas e para minha surpresa não havia ligações recente do hospital, só havia varias ligações de um mesmo numero, e a ultima ligação não tinha sido feita agora... Estranho. Redisquei e esperei atender.

- _Amor_? - A voz feminina soou pelo celular. – _Edward, é você amor?_

Desliguei o celular sentindo meu coração se quebrar, me troquei e sai do quarto. Eu não conseguiria olhar para a cara dele quando saísse do banheiro.

Entrei no quarto de Renesmee e me deitei ao seu lado. Estava tão claro... Sempre esteve só eu que nunca notei... Edward estava me traindo...

As lagrimas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Como isso aconteceu?

Por quê?

Por quê?

Por quê?

Por quê?

[...]

Coloquei Renesmee para dormir e sai de seu quarto, rumo ao meu em passos lentos, eu já não agüentava aquela duvida explodindo dentro de mim, eu precisava saber, eu precisava da verdade mesmo que ela fosse mudar minha vida. Ontem eu passei uma noite péssima pensando no que Edward estava fazendo, com quem ele estava... não consegui dormir.

Abri a porta e vi Edward deitado, lendo um livro.

- Podemos conversar? – Sentei-me na cama. Ele tirou os olhos do livro e se sentou.

- Claro Bella...

Peguei sua mão e a acariciei, olhando fixamente para nossas alianças...

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. - Sussurrei sem tirar os olhos de nossas mãos.

- Sabe... Do que?

Eu não consegui me controlar, deixei com que as lágrimas rasgassem meu rosto.

- Eu preciso... eu p-preciso saber Edward... - Olhei para seu rosto angelical entre as lágrimas. - Onde eu errei? Porque chegamos a esse ponto? - Balancei a cabeça tentando acordar do pesadelo... mas eu não estava sonhando, essa era a realidade, a realidade que eu nunca quis enxerga. - Eu não fui uma boa mulher? Eu não te dei atenção, amor, carinho? Eu não te dei prazer? Porque isso tudo está acontecendo?

- Bella eu... eu...

Eu já sabia o que ele ia dizer, e eu não queria ouvir.

- Não diga nada Edward, eu sei que sou eu, a culpa é minha.

- Não diga isso... A culpa não é sua, sou eu, eu que destruí toda nossa vida.

- Estávamos tão bem. - Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. - Me desculpa por ter estragado sua vida... - Olhei para Edward, ele me encarava com dó, compaixão. - A única coisa que me deixa m-magoada é saber que todas as vezes que nos amamos e você disse que me amava era tudo mentira...

- Não Bella. - Pegou minhas mãos e colocou entre as suas. - Eu nunca menti, mas... eu pisei na bola e me... me... apai...

- Se apaixonou... - Completei chorando mais ainda. - Por _outra._

- Me perdoa...

Limpei minhas lágrimas e sorri um sorriso fraco e morto, assim como seria minha vida sem Edward.

- É uma pena que tudo esteja acabando assim. Cinco anos de casados... nunca pensei que chegaríamos a esse ponto.

O quarto ficou um silêncio absoluto, só podia se ouvir o som do meu choro.

Era isso, era o fim do meu conto de fadas...

- Pegarei Renesmee e iremos para algum lugar.

- Bella você irá tirar ela de mim?

- Não, nunca... Mas eu... Eu não consigo mais ficar aqui. - Me aproximei dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Foram os melhores anos de minha vida... - Agarrei sua camiseta. - Você foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido, mas acabou não tenho como fazer você me amar. O que importa é que você está feliz, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado, eu não me importo de sofrer se for para te ver sorrir. - Afastei de seu ombro e toquei seu rosto. - Vai ser difícil para mim, para Nessie... mas vou aprender a viver sem você, mesmo que isso doa pelo resto de minha vida.

- Eu me sinto tão culpado, odeio ver você sofrer, ainda mais por minha culpa.

- Lamento, mas é inevitável... - Ri sem humor. - Você pensa que está vivendo um conto de fadas, com seu príncipe e de repente tudo desmorona e você percebe que aquela pessoa que você mais ama, não retribui esse amor, e seu coração sangra, dói, pois sabe que daqui para frente não terá a pessoa amada... - Colei minha testa a sua. - Eu sei que é errado, mas eu preciso, posso te pedir uma coisa? Uma ultima coisa...

***Link seguro e Obrigatório***

http:/www./audio/WheJofiq/3_Door_Down_-_Here_Without_

**ou**

.com/watch?v=kPBzTxZQG5Q

- Claro

- Me faça sua, só mais uma vez, eu preciso gravar seu cheiro, seu toque, eu preciso de você... Pela ultima vez.

Não sei se Edward se comovel ou precisava daquilo tanto quanto eu, mas ele me puxou colocando-me deitada em nossa cama, o lugar onde nos amamos diversas vezes, local onde aconteceria nossa... Ultima vez.

Abri minhas pernas e o puxei para cima de mim.

- Me ama com todo amor que você ainda sente por mim... - Sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Pois eu vou te amar como ninguém jamais amou ou amará.

**PDV Edward**

Bella chorava enquanto tocávamos carias e beijos. Era nossa ultima vez, não tinha o porquê eu negar aquilo para ela já que eu também queria, nunca nesses cinco anos brinquei com o sentimento dela, eu a amava tanto que pensava ser impossível um dia esse amor acabar, mas acabou.

Estávamos nus, em nossa cama, Bella inverteu nossa posição e começou a distribui beijos em lugares - que só ela - sabia que me deixava louco...

Estava tudo mais intenso, Bella me amava como se... Como se fosse a ultima vez e de fato era.

Inverti a posição e parei sobre ela. Bells puxou-me pela nuca em direção a sua boca. Nossas línguas dançavam na boca um do outro, um beijo quente, repleto de luxuria e amor. Abri um pouco suas pernas e a penetrei.

- Céus! – Descolou nossos lábios jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo.

Comecei a estocar nela, sua passagem era tão apertadinha, sem duvida eu iria sentir saudades do corpo de Bella. Encontrei seus olhos, ficamos assim por um tempo, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Bella me empurrou para o lado e subiu em mim deslizando em meu membro de um modo que aumentava o nosso prazer, ela amava ficar por cima e eu também gostava de quando ela tomava essa iniciativa.

Senti seu corpo tremer em minhas mãos e sua intimidade apertar meu membro e chegamos ao épice juntos, em uma sintonia perfeita, com Bella dizendo que me ama. Puxei-a para um abraço. Algo me intrigava, Bella havia sido tão diferente, ela nunca me amara com essa intensidade.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando... - Sussurrou pondo a cabeça no meu pescoço. - Por que dessa vez foi diferente, e eu tenho a resposta. - Apoiou-se nos braços para me olhar. - É que eu nunca pensei que poderia te perder... - Começou a chorar novamente -... Eu pensava que ia ser para sempre, um casal perfeito, aquele casamento que toda mulher sonha. – Limpou as lágrimas e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Meus olhos estavam se fechando, o sono estava próximo e a ultima coisa que ouvi, foi à voz de Bella em meu ouvido.

- _Eu te amo, meu Edward... para sempre._

**PDV Bella**

Eu estava nua sobre Edward, chorando silenciosamente, enquanto ele dormia sob mim.

- Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar... – Colei nossos por um tempo, tentando guardar seu sabor.

Sai de cima dele e peguei minhas roupas em meu Closet, me troquei. Olhei para o relógio e já se passava das 1h00min da madrugada. Parei na porta do quarto e olhei para a cama, vendo Edward dormir lindamente.

Sai do quarto, deixando minha vida lá dentro, metade do meu coração... metade de mim.

Caminhei em passos lentos até o quarto de Renesmee.

- Filha... – A chacoalhei de vagar.

- Mamãe? – Abriu os olhos, um pouco confusa.

- Vem... – A puxei pelos bracinhos.

- Aonde vamos? Porque está chorando?

- Vamos combinar o seguinte... – A coloquei de pé na cama. – A gente vai e amanhã conversamos... – Peguei uma pequena mochila e coloquei as minhas peças de roupa e outras sua.

- A gente vai viajar?

- Algo assim... – Peguei Nessie no colo.

**[...]**

- Posso dormir com você? – Nessie perguntou enquanto entravamos no quarto de hotel alugado por mim.

- Claro princesa.

A coloquei na cama e me deitei ao seu lado.

Esse seria o novo começo de nossas vidas, longe de Edward...

**PDV Edward**

Rolei na cama e abracei algo macio, sorri, tudo tinha sido um sonho, Bella ainda estava ali comigo. Abri meus olhos e vi que estava totalmente errado. Bella havia ido embora, e o que eu abraçava era um travesseiro, o seu travesseiro.

Senti um alivio, pelo menos não estava mais a enganando, mas ao mesmo tempo senti um vazio, um vazio em meu peito por ela não estar ali, era algo estranho.

Levantei-me da cama, entrei no banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal. Desci para o andar de baixo, entrei na cozinha e tudo estava quieto, vazia. Olhei para a mesa onde Renesmee e Bella deviam estar sentadas, sorrindo para mim quando entrasse – como sempre faziam.

Peguei um copo de leito e fui me deitar no sofá da sala

Como seria minha vida agora? Sim seria livre, mas será que eu queria isso? Será que isso é o melhor a ser feito?

**[...]**

Cheguei à casa de meus pais, todos estavam lá. Era normal nós nos reunirmos lá aos domingos.

Sentei-me no sofá, junto com meu pai, Emm e Jazz .

- E Bellinha?Renesmee? – Alice saltitou em minha direção.

Não respondi. Continuei olhando para baixo. Como eu ia contar a eles o mal que estava fazendo a Bella?

- Ela e Nessie não vêm... – Murmurei.

- Por quê?

Levantei-me do sofá e encarei todos.

- Bella e eu vamos nos separar.

Alice colocou a mão na boca, surpresa com o que eu disse.

- Pare de brincadeiras Edward... – Emmett quebrou o silêncio – Você e minha irmã são completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Não mais, ela me ama, mas eu não posso retribuir.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e dei as costas para todos enquanto saia pela porta.

**PDV Bella**

- Eu não vou mais ver o papai?

Renesmee e eu estávamos na cama, ela estava sentada em minha barriga, brincando com o meu cabelo.

- Claro que vai princesa... – Toquei seu rosto – Você pode ver seu pai quando quiser.

- Tipo agora? – Deu um sorriso torto igual ao do pai.

- Espertinha... – Fiz cócegas em sua barriga. – Quer ligar para ele? Talvez ele esteja na cada da vovô ou... ér... em outro lugar.

Fechei os olhos reprimindo as cenas de Edward com outra mulher em nossa cama, tocando ela como me tocava, beijando-a com mais amor que me beijava.

- Mamãe... – Nessie balançou meu rosto. – Seu celular está tocando.

Pisquei um pouco perdida. Peguei meu celular e vi quem era.

- Atenda querida... – Estiquei o aparelho para ela – É o seu pai.

Renesmee deu um gritinho e puxou o celular da minha mão.

- PAPAI! – Atendeu em um grito.

- Nessie, ai, assim você me machuca. – Choraminguei quando ela começou a quicar em minha barriga. Senti meu estomago revirar, coloquei ela na cama e corri para o banheiro.

[...]

- A mamãe vai buscar umas coisas na casa do papai, vem comigo?

- Havia se passado uma semana, e eu ainda não consegui superar tudo o que aconteceu. Eu estava péssima, quase não comia só chorava e, por isso, minhas crises de vômito estavam mais freqüentes.

Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Alice sempre ligavam pedindo para que eu fosse visita-lós, mas eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Edward buscava Renesmee sempre e a trazia algumas horas depois. Eu evitava qualquer encontro com ele, eu já não agüentava mais aquela dor em meu peito.

- SIM! – Nessie berrou jogando os braços para o ar.

- Então venha.

Fomos para a casa de Edward. Já se fazia uma semana que eu não ia lá.

Estacionei o carro em frente à casa e suspirei, havia três carros estacionados na casa, e ás luzes estavam acessas. Eram quase 21h40min, eu sei que era uma hora imprópria, mas precisávamos de alguns pertences.

- Nessie, acho melhor voltarmos outro dia, seu pai está com... visitas.

- Não, não e não, a casa é minha também!... – Abriu a porta e correu em direção a casa.

- Merda...

Sai do carro e fui atrás dela.

Quando cheguei, a porta estava aberta. Edward estava sentado ao lado de uma loira no sofá. Ele olhava espantado para Renesmee que estava sentada no chão chorando.

- Amor eu disse para você não entrar. – A peguei no colo e caminhei para fora.

- M-mamãe, o papai tem outra m-mulher? Ele não quer mais você?Nem eu?

- Bella? Nessie?

Edward apareceu na porta, Renesmee se agarrou em meu pescoço, chorando.

- Desculpe-me, só viemos buscar umas coisas. – Murmurei.

- Não precisa se desculpar, essa casa é de vocês.

- Vamos ser rápidas.

Levantei-me com ela em meu colo. Edward deu espaço para eu passar. Cruzei a sala sem olhar para o sofá onde estava à loira e mais um casal.

- UAU! Sempre linda Bella... – James apareceu, revirei os olhos.

**PDV Edward**

Fiquei com o coração na mão quando vi Renesmee chorar por ver Tânia me beijando.

- Uau, sempre linda Bella...

James sorriu quanto vinha da cozinha. Bella revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas. Eu odiava quando James dava encima dela, até quando estávamos juntos ele fazia isso.

- Edward, pode pegar algo para Nessie beber?

- Vem com o pai, linda.

Peguei Nessie no colo, Bella subiu as escadas, e eu fui para a cozinha.

- Nessie... – A sentei no balcão. – Sobre aquilo que você viu...

- Não precisa falar nada papai. – Abaixou a cabeça – Mamãe já conversou comigo.

- Edward... – Alec entrou na cozinha. – Tânia subiu atrás de Bella.

- Merda! – Resmunguei. É óbvio que Tânia ia fazer show. – Querida fique aqui e beba esse... – Abri a geladeira e peguei uma lata de refrigerante.

– Esse refrigerante tio Alec ficara com você.

- Ok papai.

- Edward, me desculpa, mas eu, Jane e James estamos indo embora.

- Tudo bem, Obrigada Alec.

Peguei Nessie no colo e a levei para o seu antigo quarto.

- Fique aqui, ok?

- Ta bom!

**PDV Bella**

Sentei-me na cama e deixei uma mala ao lado, peguei algumas roupas e as coloquei sobre a cama.

- O que faz aqui...?

Olhei para trás e revirei os olhos, o que aquela loira queria?

- Essa ainda é minha casa... – dei de ombros.

- Esqueça se você estiver planejando tirar Edward de mim.

Eu ri.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu não sou disso. Agora... por favor, saia do quarto... – Me levantei e abri a porta para que ela se retirasse.

- Estou de olho... – Falou enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

A loira esbarrou em mim, fazendo um pouco da cerveja que estava em seu copo, derramasse em mim.

- Ooops... – Sorriu – Me desculpa querida. Não quero o resto, se quiser pode ficar... – Erguei o copo e despejou em minha cabeça.

Fiquei parada, sem reação, com aquela bebida nojenta escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Senti meu sangue ferver.

**PDV Edward**

Ao chegar ao meu quarto presenciei a cena de Tânia jogando cerveja em Bella.

- Venha!

Puxei Tânia bruscamente e a arrastei para fora do quarto.

- Você está louca?

- Edward ela veio para te tirar de mim!

- Tânia essa casa também é dela... – Desci as escadas puxando-a pelo braço e parei na porta. – Vá embora, tome um banho e reflita o que você fez!

- Mas...

- Mas nada Tânia!

- Eu vou, solte-me... – Puxou seu braço e saiu pisando duro.

Fechei a porta e subi. Passei no quarto de Renesmee e a mesma estava dormindo na cama, cobri ela com seu edredom.

Fui para o meu quarto ver como Bella estava. Quando entrei eu não a vi. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Abri a porta de vagar e a observei dos pés a cabeça. Bella enxaguava com cara de nojo. Eu sabia que ela odiava bebidas.

Seu corpo estava tão perfeito. Fazia algum tempo que eu não a via.

Sem pensar, entrei no boxe e a joguei contra a parede. Bella se assustou, mas logo começou a me empurrar.

- Edward, SAIA DAQUI!

Esmaguei meus lábios contra os dela, tentei colocar minha língua em sua boca, mas Bella negou e me empurrou.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? – Deu um tapa no meu rosto. – Já não acha que eu estou sofrendo o bastante? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEBADO!

- Eu só... só... te quero. – Voltei a beija-lá. Minha roupa estava encharcada, deixei minhas mãos escorregarem por seu corpo escultural. Bella gemeu, eu sabia que essa eu já havia ganhado.

Tirei minha camiseta e voltei a beija-lá. Bella se agarrou a mim, puxando-me contra seu corpo.

Ergui ela pela cintura e a carreguei para o quarto. Coloquei-a na cama e empurrei todas as roupas para o chão e voltei a beija-lá. Derrapei meus lábios pelo seu corpo molhado, usufruindo do sabor de sua pele lisa.

- Mmm... – Bella gemeu. Suas pequenas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo até o zíper de minha calça, abrindo-a. Ajudei-a a livrar-se da peça e junto a boxe.

Coloquei suas pernas em minha cintura e a penetrei lentamente, do jeito que ela gostava, do jeito que eu gostava. Bella mordeu os lábios, reprimindo o gemido.

- Não Bells, não segure. – Beijei seus lábios – Geme para mim.

- Edward... – Gemeu arranhando minhas costas.

Voltei a me movimentar sobre ela, sempre olhando em seus olhos chocolate que se revirava à medida que eu entrava e saia dela.

- Tão... deliciosa... Céus!

Derrapei meus lábios para os seus seios grandes e perfeitos e os chupei.

- Oh! – Bella me empurrou para o lado, ficando sobre mim, cavalgando da mesma forma que a nossa última vez, me deixando louco.

Agarrei suas coxas e a ajudei se movimentar. Senti seu corpo tremer – junto com o meu. Era incrível como nossos orgasmos sempre vinham em perfeita sintonia.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, Bella estava com a respiração descompassada – assim como eu. A coloquei ao meu lado e deitei sobre seu peito, ouvindo o som do seu coração acelerado. Eu sempre fazia isso, era tão delicioso ver como seu coração ficava por mim, mas eu não merecia aqueles batimentos acelerados, eu não a merecia, mas eu ainda estava preso a Bella, de certa forma, não conseguia imaginar como seria minha vida sem ela, sem a sua respiração em meu pescoço, suas pequenas mãos quente alisando meu corpo, sua voz em meu ouvido sussurrando palavras e juras de amor, do seu corpo, do seu cheiro, sentiria fala... dela.

**PDV Bella**

Eu me sentia uma vadia por ter me entregado tão fácil a Edward, mas meu corpo simplesmente não me obedeceu. Seus braços me envolviam, eu queria ficar ali para sempre, mas seria duro encarar Edward depois do que fizemos.

Levantei-me da cama, coloquei minha roupa e joguei as roupas que eu havia separado dentro da mala. Fui procurar Nessie e a encontrei dormindo em seu antigo quarto. Peguei algumas peças de roupas dela e coloquei na mala.

Peguei Renesme em meus braços e sai da casa.

[...]

**# 2 Semanas depois #**

- Bella, você tem certeza? Só quer isso? – Jacob indagou – Você pode ganhar mais do que isso, se quiser pode deixar Edward pelado.

- Não Jacob, eu nunca faria isso com ele… – Me ajeitei na cadeira – E o que vier dele é tudo de Renesmee, eu não preciso, posso sustentar nós duas facilmente.

- Preciso ir Bells, nos daqui dois meses para você assinar os papeis do divorcio e…

Abaixei minha cabeça na mesa e deixei as lágrimas caírem. Divorcio… a palavra que eu nunca pensei em minha vida.

**PDV Edward**

Bella e Jacob estavam no escritório dele, havíamos nos encontrado para acertar as papeladas do divorcio. Eu estava fudido, certamente, ela ia tirar tudo de mim.

- Tânia, ela vai tirar tudo de mim. – Encostei minha cabeça na cadeira.

- Fica calmo amor… – Acariciou meu cabelo. – Você não vai sair em prejuízo algum, se esqueceu de quem é sua advogada?

Encostei nossos lábios.

Eu estava curioso, me levantei e caminhei até a porta abrindo-a um pouco.

_- Bella, você tem certeza? Só quer isso?_ – Jacob indagou – _Você pode ganhar mais do que isso, se quiser pode deixar Edward pelado._

- _Não Jacob, eu nunca faria isso com ele…_ – Bella se ajeitou na cadeira – _E o que vier dele é tudo de Renesmee, eu não preciso, posso sustentar nós duas facilmente._

Bella estava agindo totalmente diferente do que eu pensei. Eu achei que ela ia colocar toda sua raiva nessa separação. Bella sempre me surpreendia.

- _Preciso ir Bells, nos vemos daqui dois meses para você assinar os papeis do divorcio e…_

Bella abaixou a cabeça na mesa e passou a chorar. Meu coração apertou.

_- Bella pensa pelo lado bom_… – Jacob tocou seu ombro. Eu odiava quando ele arrumava alguma desculpa para toca-lá. _– Agora você pode encontrar outra pessoa, uma pessoa que te ama._

_– Vo_-_você não entende_? – Bella jogou os braços para o ar. – _Eu não quero outra pessoa, eu o quero!_

Jacob bufou.

- _Bella se acalma, você vai passar mal…_

- _Jake eu já tomei minha decisão, eu e Renesmee vamos sim para Los Angeles._

- O QUE? – Abri a porta – POR QUÊ?

- Edward agora não, Bella não está em condições! – Jacob se levantou.

- Eu já estou indo… – Bella se levantou. Corri até ela ao ver seu corpo amolecer.

- Acalme-se Bella… – Pedi. – Jacob pegue água para ela.

- Me desculpa Edward… – Bella abraçou-me pelo pescoço – me perdoa, mas eu preciso me mudar. – Se afastou limpando as lágrimas. – Eu preciso recomeçar e aqui eu nunca conseguirei essa façanha.

- Conversaremos depois… – Toquei seu rosto gelado e pálido. – Você anda se alimentando corretamente?

Ela riu.

- Mesmo que eu não quisesse… – Sussurrou – Vou embora, obrigada.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e saiu pela porta.

O que ela quis dizer com "Mesmo _que eu não quisesse_?".

**PDV Bella**

- Já vai Bells? – Jacob segurou meu braço assim que sai da sala.

- Sim Jake, preciso pegar Nessie na casa de Esme. – O abracei.

Olhei sobre seu ombro e encarei Tânia. O que ela tinha de tão especial para que Edward me largasse? Será que ela fazia sexo melhor que eu? Dá mais atenção a ele? É mais ousada?

- Bella… – Edward apareceu na porta e ficou encarando Jacob com a cara fechada – Como você tem coragem de tirar Nessie de mim? – Indagou se aproximando.

- Ed… Edward… – Corrigi – Você tem que entender. É o melhor para mim e para ela, até para você. – Passei a mão nos cabelos. – Você vai construir sua nova família e isso está sendo conturbado para Renesmee, ela me pergunta todo dia se você ainda a ama.

- Amor se você quiser podemos entrar com um processo e tirar a criança dela e…

- Ninguém falou com você! – Cuspi para a loira. – E isso é entre mim e Edward.

- OLHA AQU…

- Tânia, ela tem razão. – Edward a segurou pelo ombro. – E eu nunca tiraria Nessie de Bella, minha filha nunca me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso.

- Depois ligo para você e nos encontramos para resolver esse assunto, preciso ir, Nessie está com Esme.

Sai do edifício onde se concentrava a sala de Jacob e fui para a casa de Esme. Eu já havia planejado tudo para a nossa mudança, Nessie já estava por dentro de tudo e aceitou ir comigo. Só restava acertar tudo com Edward e contar para os Cullen e ao meu irmão.

Parei o carro em frente á casa de Esme e entrei.

- Mamãe! – Renesmee correu até mim assim que passei pela porta.

- Oi pequena! – Beijei sua bochecha.

- Como foi? – Perguntou mexendo na minha calça.

- Foi… legal. – Fiz uma careta com a minha resposta. Nunca que um encontro como aquele seria legal, só se foi para Tânia e Edward.

- Querida! – Esme me abraçou fortemente.

Esme sempre fora uma segunda mãe para mim, sempre me ajudou nos piores momentos e eu sentiria muitas saudades dela. – Está tudo bem Bella?

Limpei as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e assenti.

- E-está tudo bem, só preciso me sentar e…

Tudo se apagou.

**[...]**

Meus olhos estavam pesados, na medida em que eu os abria, fui vendo todos ali.

- O que ouve? – Indaguei confusa.

- Você desmaiou… – Nessie me abraçou – De novo…

- Como assim de novo? – Carlisle cerrou os olhos.

- Mamãe está…

Tampei a boca de Renesmee.

- Você prometeu que iria ficar calada.

- Calada sobre o que? – Emmett sentou-se na cama.

- Nada com que tem que se preocupar.

- Claro que temos que nos preocupar! – Alice puxou meus braços, destampando a boca de Renesmee. – Conte-nos pequena…

Olhei para ela, implorando para que não contasse.

- Acho melhor não… – Sorriu para mim. – Mas não é nada ruim! – Garantiu a eles.

Beijei da sua testa. Levantei-me da cama e coloquei minha sapatilha.

- Não, não e não! – Senti meu corpo sendo erguido. – Sou seu irmão mais velho, exijo explicações! Você só sai daqui depois de explicar tudo!

– Me sentou na cama.

- Não, não quero que se iludam! – Me desvencilhei de Emmett e me levantei. – Não se preocupem. – Peguei minha bolsa. – E eu… ér… queria contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Eu e Renesmee estaremos mudando para Los Angeles daqui alguns dias.

- QUE? – Emmett se levantou – NÃO, NÃO, POR QUÊ? PARA QUE?

- Não da mais! – Joguei as mãos para o ar. – Não dá mais para viver aqui vendo Edward para lá e para cá com aquela vagabunda. Não dá, não dá e não dá!

- A gente vai mesmo embora? – Renesmee pulou da cama e correu até mim. – Você disse que íamos ficar!

- Mas querida, não dá… você sabe o porque. – Renesmee abaixou a cabeça e soluçou.

- Porque você não conta para ele? – Perguntou com os olhos marejados – Talvez ele mude de idéia e venha morar com a gente.

- Não Nessie, não quero que seu pai fique comigo por causa desse motivo, ele não ama mais a mamãe, não podemos fazer nada, é assim que tem que ser, é assim que vai ser.

- Qual motivo é esse? – Esme segurou meu braço – Não me diga que você está g…

- Sim, a mamãe ta grávida!

- OMG!

**PDV Edward**

Deitei-me ao lado de Tânia, ela se agarrou a mim e beijou meu peito desnudo.

- Ed no que está pensando?

- Em nada… – Sorri para ela, mas era mentira. Eu estava pensando no que Bella havia me dito. Ela ia se mudar. Como seria minha vida sem Renesmee? Como eu ia ficar sem minha pequenina?

Suspirei.

- Preciso ir embora, tenho que me arrumar para ir trabalhar.

- Já Ed?

- Me desculpa amor. – Beijei seus lábios.

Troquei-me rapidamente, peguei meu celular e chave do carro.

- Te amo… – Beijou minha boca.

- Eu também amo você…

Puxei Tânia pela nuca, invadindo sua boca, dando-lhe um beijo quente e gostoso, porém, aquele beijo já não me excitava, ou talvez seja eu que esteja muito preocupado com a mudança de Renesmee.

Voltei para minha casa, troquei de roupa e fui para o hospital, esbarrei com Mike no corredor, que me olhou mortalmente.

- Que foi Newton? – Indaguei confuso.

- Por sua culpa Bellinha está indo embora! – Esbravejou. Mike sempre teve uma quedinha por Bella, ou melhor, um tombo. Quase todos os homens que eu conhecia queriam uma chance com Bella, mas ela nunca deu bola a eles, sempre foi fiel a mim.

Dei as costas para Newton, eu não queria discuti, hoje não. Continuei caminhando e ouvi a voz de Bella vindo da sala de Aro, nosso patrão.

_-… Vamos sentir saudades de você aqui pequena…_

_– Eu também Aro, mas preciso ir, não da mais para mim e Renesmee ficar aqui._

_– Tudo bem querida, desejo tudo de bom, quando vocês partem?_

_– Daqui a três dias, minha mãe mora lá e já arrumou uma casa para mim, está tudo certo… – _Fez silêncio por alguns segundos, certamente estavam se abraçando._ – Bem vou indo, tenho que começar arrumar nossas coisas todas._

_– Não se esqueça de ligar._

_– Nunca._

Sai dali antes que Bella me visse. Ela ia mesmo embora. Aquela noticia me fez ficar meio desorientado.

"_Daqui a três dias"_

_"Daqui a três dias"_

_"Daqui a três dias"_

Aquilo ficou ecoando pela minha cabeça por horas.

**# 2 Dias depois #**

***Link Seguro***

..br/musica/victor-e-leo/nada-normal/205653

**ou**

.com/watch?v=8eECfB5ajDI

Eu e Bella havíamos nos encontrado recentemente para conversar sobre como eu veria Renesmee, ela havia topado em deixar minha filha comigo durante as férias e sempre que eu quisesse. Elas viajariam amanhã cedo, eu estava inquieto, eu não sabia o porquê, mas… precisava ver Bella.

Peguei as chaves do volvo e dirigi para o seu apartamento. Quando cheguei lá, subi para o seu andar e parei em frente à sua porta.

Toquei a campainha uma, duas, três… quatro vezes e ninguém atendeu, eu já estava prestes a sair quando a porta se abriu.

Bella estava enrolada em uma toalha, com os cabelos molhados, olhos inchados e lábios brancos.

- Oi.

- O que… – Balançou a cabeça. – Nessie não está aqui.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei.

Renesmee estava na casa dos meus pais, eu já havia passado lá mais cedo para me despedir dela.

- O que faz aqui?

Apoiei meus braços na porta e me inclinei para frente.

- Não sei… – Abaixei os olhos – Eu sei que é estúpido, mas não é fácil ver a mulher com que eu vivi por cinco anos ir embora, sinceramente, eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui, eu simplesmente vim.

Bella cerrou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Claro que sabe o que veio fazer aqui… – Puxou-me pela gola da camisa.

– E eu vou te dar…

Seus lábios colaram ao meu, entrei no seu apartamento e fechei a porta atrás de mim – sem descolar nossos lábios. Sua língua buscava a minha com um desespero incrível, eu sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez, não ia mais ocorrer recaídas como aconteceu nos nossos outros encontros, esse seria o fim do nosso casamento. Começamos a caminhar enquanto suas mãos ágeis me despia, mas eu não me importava para onde íamos, não me importa com mais nada naquele momento.

- Vou sentir saudades do seu cheiro… – Bella derrapou seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e respirou ali. Colou nossa testa, pegou minha mão e acariciou o próprio corpo. – Das suas mãos em meu corpo… – Agarrei sua cintura e a puxei contra meu corpo. – Dos seus lábios… – Chupou meus lábios – Vou sentir saudades de você… muita saudade…

Senti minhas costas sobre o colchão, eu nem se quer notei quando entramos no quarto. Bella estava me hipnotizando com aqueles olhos chocolates, com aquela voz sexy.

- Você veio atrás de prazer… – Bella soltou o nó da toalha. – Não lhe negarei isso…

A toalha caiu no chão. Gemi com a visão do corpo perfeito que se encontrava a minha frente. A Peguei sua cintura, puxando-a para cama e deitando sobre seu corpo nu. A beijei com intensidade, e prazer, meu membro já estava pulsando. Não demorou muito para Bella ficar por cima de mim…

-Hoje serei eu quem vai te dar prazer Edward, eu estarei no comando, e somente quando eu quiser você vai me tocar.

Só então percebi que meus braços estavam presos na cabeceira da cama, e antes que eu raciocinasse mais, meus pés também estavam presos na cama. Bella subiu em cima de mim, roçando nossas intimidades, e eu gemi.

-Eu comprei isso há algum tempo, e estava esperando a hora certa para usá-las e chegou o momento. Você nunca mais vai se esquecer dessa noite Edward, nunca mais.- Ela sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Bella passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, para depois cheirar, seus seios ficaram bem na minha cara, e quando eu fui sugá-los ela se afastou indo morder o nódulo da minha orelha, me fazendo gemer e ao mesmo tempo protestar.

Eu a queria, eu queria passar a mão em seu corpo, mas ela estava decidida a me torturar, e continuava, me torturando, beijando meus olhos, minha testa, minha bochecha e por ultimo meus lábios.

Enquanto nos beijávamos loucos de desejo um pelo outro, suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, meu peito tórax, braços, barriga, e quando suas mãos chegaram perto do meu membro ela deu uma leve apertada, o que me fez gemer em seus lábios, ela abriu um sorriso perverso.

Bella se abaixou e começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do meu corpo, beijos quentes e molhados, quando chegou perto do meu membro ela fez menção de abocanhá-lo, mas não o fez, quando fui perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ela mordeu sensualmente a minha coxa direita interna, me fazendo gemer mais alto ainda.

Eu fiquei mais duro se possível, meu membro doía, de tanto era minha excitação, ela assoprou na cabecinha, o que me fez revirar os olhos e gemer de prazer. Bella deu uma mordidinha na cabeça antes de cair de boca – literalmente – em meu membro.

Eu gemia e urrava, e cada vez ela ia mais rápido, eu queria tocá-la, mas as algemas me prendiam, tentei mexer meus quadris e estocar em sua boca, mas como meus pés estavam presos eram impossíveis. Bella sabia todas as façanhas para me deixar louco, ela sabia todos meus pontos sensíveis.

Não agüentei muito tempo, cheguei a um clímax intenso que pensei que nunca chegaria somente nesse momento gozei o que tinha gozado na minha vida inteira, é ela estava certa, ela me levou ao paraíso já que eu estava me sentindo leve. Queria abraçá-la, mas não podia por causa dessas malditas algemas…

-Bella… – Gemi, não conseguia formar uma frase concreta, isso nunca aconteceu comigo.

-Diga Edward, diga meu amor, o que você quer. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido mordendo o nódulo da minha orelha sedutoramente, e eu gemi e fiquei duro na hora.

-Por… favor…

-Por favor, o que Edward?

Puta que o pariu, essa mulher vai me matar assim, e antes de dizer algo senti que ela massageava meus testículos, me fazendo gemer.

...Ê! – Falei cada palavra pausadamente, tentando dizer algo coerente, mas quando você esta dizendo algo e tem as mãos de Bella massageando seu membro e seus testículos é a coisa mais difícil de fazer.

Ela se levantou e por um momento pensei que ela iria me soltar, mas ainda não, Bella começou a descer sensualmente, e quando senti a sua entrada em na ponta do meu membro, quase para entrar, ela se levantou, eu rosnei. Bella deu uma risada sensual que me fez gozar só em ouvir.

-Nossa Edward, só com a minha risada você já goza imagina quando… você estiver dentro de mim literalmente? E eu rebolando daquele jeito que você tanto gosta.

Bella começou uma dança sensual começou a tocar seus seios e me olhar com uma cara sexy, eu estava babando, literalmente. Ela passava a mão no seu corpo, e então ela se penetrou com dois dedos gemendo, eu fui à loucura.

-Bella.. me solte… por favor, eu P-R-E-C-I-S-O te tocar.

Ela riu.

-Não Edward, eu disse que você não se esqueceria dessa noite, ela vai ser inesquecível. E para você ver como eu sou boazinha… sinta meu gosto…

Ela colocou seus dois dedos na minha boca, e eu pude sentir seu gosto como mel, eu chupava seus dedos como um louco. Eu estava tão distraído, que nem percebi quando ela se sentou no meu membro, só ai eu já perdi a conta de tudo, era a melhor sensação que eu já senti.

Bella cavalgava, rebolava, em um vai e vem frenético, levando-me a loucura. Ela encostou seus seios no meu peito, e me beijou, me fazendo outra vez ter vontade de abraçá-la, passar meus braços ao redor do seu corpo quente

- Eu quero ouvir você… gritar – Pediu em meu ouvido – Quem é a mulher que te faz delirar? – Indagou diminuindo o ritmo.

- V-você! – Sussurrei.

- Eu não escutei…

- VOCÊ PORRA!

- Sim… – Grudou seus lábios em meu ouvido – Sabe por quê? – Se estocou rápido em meu membro. – Porque eu te amo mais que qualquer um já te amou!

Quando o orgasmo chegou, ele veio intenso, e um preencheu o outro. O "vazio" que muitas vezes eu sentia, fora preenchido pelo mel de Bella. Ela caiu exausta no meu peito, retirou uma chave e abriu as algemas.

Eu fiquei aliviado por estar livres delas, aproveitei e abracei Bella apertado, como que se fosse para ela nunca mais sair de perto de mim. Beijei seus lábios intensamente, parando em cima dela.

-Agora é a minha vez de te dar prazer. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e a vi arfando, comecei a explorar seu corpo com as minhas mãos, gravando pela ultima vez suas curvas. Suguei seus seios, que estavam maiores que o normal, mas ignorei o fato, desci os beijos por sua barriga e comecei a massagear seu clitóris com a língua.

Bella gemia e isso me incentivava ainda mais, a penetrei com minha língua, Bella se mexia inteira, comecei a estocá-la, e ela gemia ainda mais, suguei sua entrada, e voltei a estocá-la com a língua o que fez seu mel despejar em minha boca. Seu mel era o melhor gosto que eu já cheguei a provar.

Beijei Bella intensamente, penetrei sem mais delongas, já estava cansado das preliminares, comecei a estocar Bella rápido e fundo, e a cada investida eu me sentia melhor, esquecia de tudo, esquecia do mundo.

Abri bem as pernas da Bella – já que ela tinha uma elasticidade incrível por causa das aulas de balé -, e com isso eu ia mais fundo ainda, chegamos ao ápice juntos mais uma vez aquela noite, já havia perdido as contas de quantos orgasmos eu tinha tido.

Bella fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a apertei contra meu peito. Ela se virou pra mim, e ali eu vi um brilho diferente. Quando fui perguntar o que era ela foi mais rápida.

-Edward, eu er… hun… quero fazer uma… coisa, na nossa ultima vez….

Eu olhei interrogativo pra ela, o que seria?

-O que é Bella?

Ela corou enquanto se levantava, fomos para o banheiro. Ela colocou a banheira para encher, vi que ela estava extremamente corada, e isso aumentou a minha curiosidade.

Quando a banheira já estava cheia ela entrou e eu a segui, e então Bella se sentou no meu colo, e seu traseiro roçou no meu membro, foi ai que percebi o que Bella queria.

-Bella… – Disse com um tom a repreendendo, esta simplesmente me ignorou.

-Fique quieto Edward, eu quero fazer isso, então não reclama. Eu só quero que você seja o primeiro

Eu fiquei simplesmente abismado, mas não perdi tempo, comecei a penetrá-la de vagar. Já que ela nunca havia feito sexo anal, eu estava feliz por dentro por ela ter me escolhido para ser seu primeiro. Quando eu a preenchi e senti que era apertadinho, eu fui à loucura, com uma mão em seu seio e com a outra estimulando-a, Bella começou a rebolar e gemer, e eu a segui, nossa sincronia mais uma vez era perfeita, mordi seus ombros abafando um gemido, e juntamente com Bella – que era estimulada por mim- chegamos ao orgasmo, juntos. Bells caiu em meu peito, e respirando com dificuldade, ela saiu de mim e começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo.

-Já esta cansado Edward? – Perguntou-me em uma forma de divertimento, eu somente sorri e a peguei no colo, e a levei para a ducha.

-Nunca me canso de você Bella, NUNCA!

A imprensei na parede e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, Bella enlaçou suas pernas no meu quadril fazendo nossos sexos roç passava a mão em seu corpo, suas curvas definidas, como irei sentir falta delas! Parei a mão em sua bunda e apertei.

Bella arfou, e começou a explorar meu corpo com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos, enquanto ela me alisava, eu a beijei. Quando ela apertou meu membro e começou a massageá-lo eu gemi na sua boca, e com uma única estocada a penetrei.

Era tão bom estar dentro dela, ela era quente, apertada, e me recebia sempre da mesma maneira. Nossos corpos se moviam em sincronia, o som que saia quando nos chocávamos era incrível, Bella inteira era incrível, única. Mordi e chupei seus ombros, seios, pescoço, com certeza aquilo deixaria marcas.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos mais uma vez a um orgasmo intenso, cheio de significativo, e eu não entendia, e resolvi deixar pra lá. Estávamos os dois ofegantes, caímos exaustos no chão deixando a água da ducha cair sobre nós.

-Venha.

Bella se levantou e me chamou, de inicio não entendi, mas quando ela pegou a toalha e começou a passar pelo meu corpo entendi o que ela queria. Fechei os olhos sobre seu toque, era macio delicado, como se ela estivesse diante de seu bem mais preciso, me arrepiei diante disso, assim que senti que ela passava a toalha no meu membro eu rosnei de prazer – ele já dava sinais de vida, era incrível o poder que Bella tinha sobre o meu corpo -, senti a respiração de Bella como uma risada abafada.

- Acho que ele vai sentir saudades de mim… – Sussurrou.

Ela foi para as minhas costas onde fez uma massagem, peguei a toalha de sua mão, a coloquei na minha frente. Comecei a fazer o mesmo, passei a toalha em seu pescoço, em seu peito, entre seus seios, braços, barriga, pernas, pés, subi para as coxas, e seu sexo, depois fiquei de uma forma como se eu estivesse a abraçando, e passei a toalha em suas costas e bumbum.

Senti-a respirando em meu pescoço, meus músculos se enrijeceram, a abracei forte, a levantei carregando-a em meus braços rumo à cama, eu a abracei de conchinha, a ouvi sussurrar algo em meu ouvido, mas a inconsciência me tomou e assim eu dormi, mais uma vez nos braços da Bella.

**PDV Bella**

Eu podia sentir seus braços quentes ao redor da minha cintura. Abri os olhos lentamente, olhei para o relógio sobre o criado mudo e percebi que eu só havia dormido 1 hora, eram exatamente 04h45min, meu vôo sairia as 08h00min.

Virei-me e me aconcheguei nos braços de Edward, eu já não conseguia chorar, eu já havia chorado todos os dias deis de que sai de casa, mas eu já compreendi que é assim que tem que ser…

Beijei seus lábios, eles estavam um pouco inchados e roxos pelos beijos violentos que trocamos à madrugada toda. Contornei seu rosto perfeito com a ponta dos meus dedos. Edward me amava isso eu tinha certeza, porém esse amor era pouco para manter nossa relação. Eu ainda me lembro de como o conheci, lindo e perfeito como sempre…

**Flash Back On**

- Prazer… – Estendi a mão para Aro, o supervisor chefe do hospital.

- Você deve ser Isabella Swan, a nova medica.

- Sim. – Mordi os lábios um pouco apreensiva.

- Venha vou lhe apresentar o hospital.

Aro era muito gentil, me mostrou boa parte do hospital e alguns funcionários.

- Boa noite Aro…

Um homem se aproximou, ele era alto, branco, cabelos de uma tonalidade cobre, olhos verdes.

- Boa noite Edward. – Aro sorriu e virou-se para mim. – Deixe-me apresentar nossa mais nova colega de trabalho, Isabella Swan.

- Prazer… – Estendi a mão.

- O prazer é meu… – Edward segurou minha mão e a beijou. Aquele singelo gesto fez meu coração disparar e minhas pernas bambearam.

**Flash Back OFF**

Depois daquele dia homem algum teve espaço em minha mente, muito menos em meu coração – a não ser que esse homem fosse Edward Cullen.

Peguei sua mão esquerda e olhei para seu dedo, sua aliança ainda estava ali. Será que ele esquecerá de tirar ou era difícil para ele como é pra mim?

Tirei minha aliança e a coloquei em seu dedo, junto com a sua.

Levantei-me da cama e entrei no banheiro, eu precisava tomar um banho, eu estava tão exausta…

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei água quente cair sobre minha cabeça, as lembranças teimam em vir…

**Flash Back On**

- Então Bella, o que fazia em Los angeles? – O loirinho chato – Mike – me enchia o saco deis de que saímos do hospital e vimos para esse PUB, mas não veio só eu e mike, todos vieram.

- Mike pare de atormentar Isabella! – Edward se aproximou sorrindo torto.

- Me chame de Bella. – Pedi.

- Tudo bem _Bella_, venha. – Estendeu a mão – Gosta de dançar? – Mordi os lábios um pouco apreensiva. – Eu não mordo! – Edward riu revirando os olhos. – Vem Bella.

- Ok. – Aceitei seu convite.

Edward me puxou para o meio da pista, onde o som era mais alto e as pessoas se aglomeravam.

Ele começou a mexer o corpo em um ritmo sensual, seguindo a musica. Eu fiquei parada.

- Bella! – Edward colou nossas bochechas para poder falar no meu ouvido, já que a musica estava muito alta. – Vai ficar parada? Não sabe dançar?

Ri. É claro que eu sabia dançar, mas eu estava muito envergonhada.

- Ok, então vai dançar a força! – Edward colocou as mãos em minha cintura e colou nossos corpos. – Eu te ajudo…

Suas mãos forçaram meu corpo a entrar no ritmo, e eu me soltei, quebrei todos os tabus que existia entre nós dois, deixei a vergonha de lado.

Passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e soltei meu corpo.

- Você dança sim… – Edward, ousadamente, mordeu minha orelha, estremeci.

- Obrigada.

Deixei minhas mãos caírem do seu pescoço e escorregarem pelos seus músculos delineados pela camisa preta. Edward colou nossas testas e roçou seu nariz no meu rosto.

- Bella, você tem namorado? Noivo? É casada? – Indagou um sussurro.

- N-não.

- Ótimo, eu também não.

Edward puxou-me pela nuca, colando nossos lábios. Aquele típico tremor que ocorria em meu corpo, quando Edward me tocava voltou, mas voltou cinco vezes mais forte e mais prazeroso.

Abri minha boca, deixando nossas línguas se encontrar. Suas mãos desceram até minhas costas e me puxaram para mais perto do seu corpo. O calor que emanava de Edward me acendia por dentro, fazendo com que algumas sensações se despertassem em meu corpo.

Agarrei seus cabelos e os puxei levemente, fazendo Edward gemer. Sem perceber, aumentamos o ritmo do nosso beijo. A boca de Edward era quente, macia, seu hálito era delicioso tornava o beijo mais gostoso e intenso.

Céus, aquele homem mexia comigo, isso eu não podia negar.

Quando o ar acabou, nos separamos entre singelos selinhos.

- Eu queria fazer isso há dias… – Confessou dando um sorriso torto.

**Flash Back OFF**

Era bom lembrar dos momentos bons que passei com ele – os melhores anos de minha vida.

- Podia ter me acordado… – A voz de Edward estava próxima, senti seu corpo se moldando ao meu e seus braços em minha cintura.

Deixei meu corpo relaxar em seus braços, aquilo era errado eu sei, eu tinha que mandar Edward ir embora, porém meu corpo não me obedecia, muito menos meu coração.

Meu corpo foi virado, Edward abraçou-me contra seu peito e beijou minha testa.

- Bells, eu quero te pedir uma coisa…

- Qualquer coisa.

- Seja feliz… – Colou nossas testas. – Você merece você é uma ótima mulher merece tudo de bom e do melhor, merece um homem que a ame e…

- Edward, eu não vou te prometer isso… Eu simplesmente não consigo, não consigo ser feliz sem você…

O silêncio pairou, Edward me olhava de um modo indecifrável

- Eu te machuquei… – Seus dedos acariciaram meu ombro, olhei para ele e ri.

Meu ombro estava todo roxo, com marcas de dentes.

- Mas eu revidei… – Toquei todo o seu pescoço e desci minha mão pelo seu peito desnudo – Todo marcado com chupões.

- Vem, quero te amar, preciso de você.

Edward pegou-me no colo, desligou o chuveiro e me levou para a cama.

Eu sabia que precisava daquilo, afinal, agora sim era a ultima vez.

[...]

***Link Seguro & Obrigatorio***

http:/www./audio/hVzoP-yP/01_Hobastank_the_  
**  
****ou**

.com/watch?v=mmNec5t9fBA

Os poucos raios de sol rompiam a janela, iluminando o rosto do homem que eu jamais esqueceria. Olhei novamente para Edward que estava esparramado na cama dormindo deliciosamente. Suspirei deixando uma lagrima escapar.

Peguei minha mala – as outras eu já havia pedido para o porteiro descer -, e deixei o envelope sobre o criado mudo, entre o flipe do celular de Edward, ali ele viria.

Inclinei-me sobre a cama, colando nossos lábios. Minha vontade era trancá-lo nesse quarto e nunca mais deixar que ele saísse de perto de mim, que nunca mais ficasse a um metro de distância, mas eu não seria tão egoísta em trocar sua felicidade pela minha. Só de saber que Edward estaria feliz já bastava para mim, mesmo que não fosse ao meu lado.

**PDV Edward**

Acordei com o som insuportável do meu celular tocando. Automaticamente inclinei-me e o peguei. Abri os olhos e vi um pequeno envelope pardo entre o flipe.

_**Edward**_

Eu conhecia aquela caligrafia, era a letra de Bella.

Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que suas malas já não estavam mais ali, senti meu coração acelerar e meus olhos lacrimejarem, ela tinha ido embora…

O celular não parava de tocar, olhei no visor: Tânia.

- Alô? – Atendi com há voz um pouco grogue.

- Edward? Onde você está? Eu te liguei a noite TODA!

Suspirei, eu não estava com cabeça para discutir com Tânia.

- Amo… – Aquela palavra ficou presa na minha garganta. – Tânia, pode me ligar depois?

- Porque Edward? Onde você está? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu só… eu estou meio que ocupado, te ligo assim que puder.

- Tudo bem… – Bufou – Eu te amo…

- Eu… eu também.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei contra a parede.

Eu estava tão perdido, tão enfurecido, mas eu não sabia o porquê desse sentimento em meu peito.

Olhei para o envelope e o abri.

_**Edward,**_

_**Meu querido, eu sei que é estranho escrever um bilhete assim, já que todas as vezes que lhe escrevi um era para dizer que logo eu voltava, que era para você me esperar, porém dessa vez é um adeus, eu não vou voltar mais.**_

_**Você sempre vai ficar em mim, para sempre, pois você foi e sempre será o único homem da minha vida, você me mostrou o que é o amor, e os momentos que passamos juntos ficaram para sempre guardado em minha memória. Seus beijos, seus toques, seu sorris,o seus olhos, prometo nunca esquecê-los. Cada homem que eu ver na rua eu vou me lembrar de você, do seu andar, da sua forma de mexer no cabelo quando está nervoso. E eu querendo ou não, ainda te amo, como uma adolescente quando descobre o primeiro amor. E creio que esse amor não vai se apagar tão cedo.**_

_**P.s: Esse é o nosso primeiro e ultimo dia de casamento, caso você não se lembre, hoje é dia 07/08/2009, comemoraríamos 6 anos de casados…**_

_**Te amo mais do que minha própria vida!**_

_**Sua Bella**_

O papel estava meio molhado, eu podia apostar que eram lagrimas. Olhei para o relógio, faltavam exatamente 20 minutos para que o vôo de Bella saísse talvez eu conseguisse ter seus lábios nos meus pela ultima vez…

Levantei-me da cama, me troquei, peguei minhas coisas e desci para o Hall, deixei a chave na recepção e entrei no meu volvo.

Olhei no relógio eu tinha 15 minutos para chegar ao Aeroporto de Forks. Acelerei o máximo que pude. Quando cheguei, corri pelo hall, todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um doido, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Cheguei ao portão quatro e vi toda minha família ali. Corri meus olhos entre eles, buscando aquelas par de orbes chocolates, mas não a encontrei. Nem Bella, nem Renesmee.

- E-edward… – Alice me olhou, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Elas s-se foram…

- Inferno! – Chutei o lixo que estava próximo a mim.

- Edward, meu filho, acalme-se.

Deixei Esme falando sozinha, corri de volta para o estacionamento e entrei no meu carro. Encostei minha testa no volante e gritei, tentando amenizar a dor em meu peito.

Porque eu estava sentindo essa dor se eu já não amava Bella? Porque eu sentia que estava faltando uma parte do meu coração?

Fui eu quem fiz as escolhas, fui eu quem destruiu tudo, fui eu que deixei de ama – lá…

Liguei o carro e dirigi para o bar mais próximo, eu precisava beber algo forte.

**PDV Bella**

- Querida prenda o cinto.

- Hum? – Renesmee abriu os olhos para depois voltar a fechá-los, me inclinei sobre ela e fechei o sinto ao seu redor.

O avião começou a levantar vôo, olhei pela janela, vendo aquela cidade ficar menor a cada segundo.

Toquei minha barriga sobre a blusa. Eu cuidarei desse bebê com todo o meu amor, eu vou ser seu pai e mãe.

E por mim, Edward nunca saberá, afinal, ele nunca quis outro filho, ele já havia deixado isso bem claro…

**Flash Back ON**

Edward estava sentado no sofá, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. Pulei em seu colo e passei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço.

- Hm… – Sorriu – Que delicia gostosa… – me apertou em seu colo – Mas o que você quer?

Revirei os olhos

- Nem posso mais beijar meu marido gostoso? – Ri.

- Pode falar, sei que você quer me pedir algo.

- Ok… – Mordi os lábios e lambi sua orelha, pude sentir Edward estremecer. – Sabe amor…

- Hmm…

- Eu estava pensando… – Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e mordi sua boca.

- No que?

- Que tal… – Me afastei dele e colei nossas testas. – Mais um bebê? – Mordi meus próprios lábios. – Eu queria tanto ter mais um filho com você.

- Bella… – Edward me empurrou delicadamente. – Nessie é tão pequena, nossa vida ia ficar tão conturbada…

- Você acha que um filho seria conturbador? – Afastei-me sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

- Não amor, você entendeu errado. – Puxou meu queixou e acariciou meu rosto. – Só acho que seria melhor programar tudo, um bebê agora ia te atrapalhar no hospital, somos jovens, teremos muito tempo para isso, à vida toda.

- Tudo bem…

Suspirei. Sai do seu colo e subi as escadas. Entrei no quarto e me deitei na cama.

- Bells, amor… – Senti o outro lado da cama se afundando e os braços de Edward enlaçando minha cintura – Não fica chateada, nós nos amamos, teremos anos pela frente, se você quiser podemos montar um time de futebol… – Virou-me, fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente para ele. -… Com direito a reservas, arbitragem e…

Juntei nossos lábios, suas mãos desceram pela lateral do meu corpo e entraram por de baixo da minha camisa, acariciando minha cintura.

- Que tal começar a treinar agora? – Rolou parando sobre mim.

- Hmm… eu vou adorar. – Puxei seu queixo e invadi sua boca, deixando nossas línguas se encontrarem em um beijo quente.

**Flash Back OFF**

Naquela época Edward não estava me traindo e não queria mais filhos, agora não seria diferente. Eu não o forçaria a ficar comigo só pela gravidez.

Fechei os olhos. Eu precisava dormir.

**PDV Alice**

- Esme acalme-se.

Papai tentava fazer com que mamãe se acalmasse, mas isso era impossível, já que todos estavam preocupados com Edward que não atende o celular, não esta em casa, não foi trabalhar e nem está com a puta da Tânia.

- Carlisle pode ter acontecido algo com ele, então não me peça para ficar calma!

Nesse instante a porta da sala se abriu. Emmett e Jazz passaram por ela, trazendo Edward enganchado em seus pescoços.

- OMG!

- O achamos bebendo em um bar.

- Leve-o para o seu antigo quarto.

**PDV Edward**

Abri os olhos, mas logo os fechei, a claridade fez com que meus olhos doessem.

Minha cabeça estava latejando, meu corpo dolorido, minha garganta seca e amarga.

- Filho…

Era a voz da minha mãe, mas o que ela estava fazendo em minha casa?

- Mãe? – Abri os olhos lentamente, para que minha pupila se acostumasse com a claridade. Olhei ao redor e arfei – O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Você se embebedou… – Acariciou meu rosto. – Emmett e Jasper te acharam em um bar.

- Minha cabeça esta doendo…

- Tome isso… – Esme estendeu um copo com água gelada para mim.

- Obrigada mãe… – Sentei-me e encostei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama. – Pode me deixar só?

- Claro querido… – Se levantou e beijou minha testa. – Você precisa pensar no que quer, não pode ter tudo o que deseja, e nem sempre o que achamos certo é certo… – Sussurrou.

Não entendi muito que ela quis dizer com aquela frase. Eu só queria ficar só…

_**# 2 Meses depois… #**_

Sai do hospital e segui para a casa de Tânia, ela estava reclamando muito que eu não ligava mais para ela, que eu não a amava, tudo porque eu falei o nome de Bella na hora do sexo, foi sem querer, porém, consegui contornar a situação.

**Flash Back On**

- Isso Ed… amor, mais forte!

Fiz o que ela pediu, quando chegamos ao épice, coloquei minha cabeça na clavatura de seu pescoço e fechei os olhos. Aspirei seu cheiro delicioso que me lembrou…

- Bella… – Sussurrei abraçando seu corpo.

- Do que você me chamou?

Merda! Merda! Merda! Já não era a primeira vez que eu pensava em Bella na hora do sexo. Pensei rápido em uma desculpa…

- Cada dia mais bela, gostosa…

- Edward eu ouvi mui…

Calei a boca dela com um beijo. Tânia era gostosa, mas ficava mais gostosa ainda com a boca fechada.

**Flash Back OFF**

É, foi horrível, porém hilário, mas de certa forma Bella não saia da minha cabeça, meu interesse sexual por Tânia diminuiu a zero, e toda noite durmo com Tânia em meus braços, mas pensando em Bella.

Quando ligo para falar com Renesmee, Bella evita falar comigo, eu posso ouvir em sua voz que ela ainda está magoada comigo.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem do prédio de Tânia e subi para o seu andar. Eu tinha a chave então entrei facilmente.

A porta do seu quarto estava entreaberta, coloquei minha cabeça para dentro.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Chutei a porta, fazendo-a bater na parede.

- E-edward? – Tânia puxou o lençol para cobrir o corpo. – E-eu… eu p-posso explicar!

- AÉ? VAI EXPLICAR O QUE? – Gritei irritado – QUE TRANZOU COM JAMES? OU QUE ME FEZ DE IDIOTA?

- Ei vai com calma! – James se levantou da cama.

- Cala a boca seu desgraçado!

- JAMES, EDWARD, PAREM! – Tânia berrou.

- Qual é Edward, agora você pode dizer que sentiu na pele como é ser traído… – Sorriu – Se Bella não tivesse ido embora, com certeza eu não levaria Tânia para a cama, e sim ela, Bella é muito gost…

- Idiota! – Não deixei ele terminar de falar. Joguei meu punho para trás e voltei em seu rosto. – Não toque no nome de Bella!

James caiu sentado no chão, seu nariz estava sangrando.

- Edward meu am…

- Tânia sua piranha, não me chame de AMOR! – Cuspi para ela e ri – Afinal… nem sei o porque de estar aqui falando com você, nunca amei você, foi tudo uma ilusão!

- Claro que você me ama! Só não admite agora porque está ressentido porque pegou eu te traindo.

- NÃO! – Soquei o ar – ESTOU RESSENTIDO POR TER TROCADO A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA, QUE ME AMAVA E FAZIA TUDO POR MIM POR UMA SIMPLES… – Olhei Tânia de cima a baixo –… VADIA. ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO PARA VOCÊ, DEIS DE QUE BELLA SE FOI TODAS AS VEZES QUE TRANZAMOS EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA NELA, SIM, PORQUE ELA É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ COMO MULHER E… – Ri -… NA CAMA.

James tentou se levantar do chão, porém eu fui mais rápido. Chutei seu estômago.

- Isso é para você nunca mais tocar no nome da _MINHA BELLA._

Sai do apartamento. Entrei em meu volvo e dirigi para a casa dos meus pais. Eu precisava desabafar… Como eu fui tolo em me deixar levar por alguém que eu mal conhecia, por uma mulher que nunca me amou, que só queria me fazer de bobo e se aproveitar dos presentes que eu dava a ela. Como pude trocar Bella, que sempre me amou, nunca mentiu para mim, que sempre esteve ao meu lado – nos momentos ruins e bons. Mas eu merecia sofrer, fui eu quem trai, fui eu quem errei… fui eu que joguei tudo no lixo.

Parei o carro em frente a casa e entrei. Como eu já imaginava, todos estavam ali, era domingo.

- Edward o que ouve? – Esme indagou assim que entrei na sala.

- Eu preciso do endereço de Bella

**PDV Bella**

2 Meses. Suspirei. Foram os mais demorados – e dolorosos – meses da minha vida. Eu sentia tantas saudades de Edward, mas não liguei nem procurei por ele. A escolha dele foi viver sem mim e quem era eu para fazê-lo mudar de idéia?

- Querida você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Me desculpa mãe… – Pisquei desorientada – O que você falou?

- Perguntei quando vai ser a próxima ultrassom…

- Depois de amanhã… – Toquei minha barriga.

Eu completaria três meses daqui dois dias e a minha obstetra tentaria ver o sexo.

- Estou doida para saber se vou ser avô de mais uma menina, ou de um menininho… – Pousou a mão em minha barriga – Eu ainda acho que você devia contar a Edward…

- Não mãe… – A cortei – Eu já disse que não! Ele pouco se importa comigo… – Senti as lágrimas traiçoeiras voltarem a percorrer o já conhecido caminho pelo meu rosto -… Ele deve estar com sua… sua piranha, não quero que algo obrigue-o a ficar comigo.

- Ok, acalme-se… – Limpou as lagrimas do meu rosto – Não está mais aqui quem falou, faça o que achar melhor.

- Sim, é o melhor para mim, para ele e para nossos filhos.

Renée deu de ombros e se levantou.

- Bom, vou embora, amanhã se der eu passo aqui.

- Tudo bem… – Levantei-me e a acompanhei até a porta – Amo a senhora… – Passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura – Me desculpa por ter sido tão grossa…

- Tudo bem querida… – Acariciou minhas costas – Eu entendo você e também te amo, muito.

- Já vai vovó? – Renesmee desceu as escadas.

- Já querida, volto amanhã.

- Estaremos aqui. – Sorri.

Minha mãe se foi, já era tarde então tranquei todas as portas, janelas. Renesmee e eu jantamos e subimos para o andar superior. Nossa casa era de dois andar, porém pequena, perfeita para nós duas.

- Amo você… – Agarrou-me pelo pescoço enquanto eu a cobria.

- A mamãe te ama mais, muito mais!

- Mentirosa!

- Ah, acha que estou mentindo? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Claro que está! – Revirou os olhos – Eu te amo mais!

Gargalhei.

- Acho que ficaríamos a noite toda discutindo isso, e eu até ficaria aqui com você, mas nosso neném está tão cansando quanto à mamãe.

- Meu irmão e muito preguiçoso!

- Irmão? Você quer um irmãozinho?

- Claro! – Sorriu – Não estou afim de dividir minhas bonecas com ninguém!

- Egoísta! – Beijei sua testa – Mas saiba que seu tio Emmett sempre pegava minhas bonecas.

- Para brincar? – Gargalhou.

- Algo assim…

Eu não ia contar isso para Renesmee ela era muito pequena para saber das perversidades do tio.

- Durma bem.

- Bença mãe. **[N/A: Nunca vi nenhuma fic por isso, mas é essencial né **** , pelo menos eu quando eu chego,saiu,acordo, e vou dormir **** ]**

- Deus te abenções querida.

Apaguei a luz e acendi o abajur. Sai do seu quarto e fui para o meu – que ficava ao lado do ela. Tirei meu vestido e coloquei minha camisola. Deitei-me no meio da enorme cama e me cobri. Era tão estranho estar em uma cama enorme sem pernas entrelaçada as minhas, sem ter um corpo para me aquecer, braços para me proteger. Era tudo tão frio, tão… só. Já se passaram meses sem Edward, mas ainda era como se fosso o primeiro dia.

Apaguei o abajur e fiquei virando na cama à procura de uma posição confortável. Acabei ficando de lado.

A luz da lua – que entrava pela janela – clareava a foto que estava sobre o criado mudo, a foto minha com Edward e Renesmee, eu me lembrava daquele dia, nos estávamos no parque com Alice, Edward se sentou e puxou Renesmee para seu colo e pediu para que eu o abraçasse por trás, para que Alice batesse uma foto da nossa família.

Tempos passados, momentos incríveis que jamais voltariam a ser vividos, não por nós três juntos.

#Link Seguro#

http:/www./audio/oBJQBDAw/14_Simple_Plan-Crazy_

Ou

.com/watch?v=IbIHIaU4wqQ

**PDV Edward**

- Mãe, eu preciso! _Ela vai voltar para mim_, ela tem que voltar

**-** Até quem fim tu caiu na real! – Emmett me abraçou – Eu já não agüento mais de saudades daquelas duas! Ou devo dizer dos três?

- Hein?

- Emmett! – Rosalie tacou uma almofada nele.

- Emm está certo – Meu pai tocou meu ombro – Edward tem que saber.

- Mas Bella implorou para que eu não contasse! – Alice bateu o pé.

- Não vai ser você quem vai contar! – Carlisle se sentou e sorriu.

- Eu conto! – Emmett levantou a mão.

- Não, se for para contar eu conto! – Alice se aproximou pisando duro

- Não. Eu conto! – Emmett revidou.

- Não. Eu conto! – Alice insistiu.

- Eu conto!

- Eu!

- Não, eu!

- PAREM! – Minha mãe gritou, fazendo todos se calarem. – PORRA, EU CONTO! BELLA ESTÁ GRAVIDA!

- O-o que? – Me levantei.

- Esme, você me magoou. – Emmett choramingou – Eu queria contar.

- Cala a boca seu cabeçudo! Por sua culpa eu não contei. – Alice socou ele.

- Bella está… está…

- Grávida? É isso ai, mais um sobrinho! – Emmett fez uma dancinha patética.

- Porque raios ela não me contou?

- Simples… – Alice se jogou no sofá. – Porque ela não queria te prender, e nem que você ficasse com ela por causa da gravidez… – Assopro as unhas. – E cá entre nós, você não merecia saber.

- Merda! Como fui besta! É claro que ela está grávida, eu me lembro de quando nos encontramos no escritório de Jacob, ela passou mal… – Passei a mão nos meus cabelos. – Quer saber, eu vou para Los Angeles.

- Deixa eu ir junto? – Emm pediu.

**-** Vamos buscar nossos amores.

**[...]**

- Nós voltaremos logo. – Sorri – Mas não sozinhos.

- Tragam elas de volta. – Esme pediu.

Emmett e eu fomos para a fila e fizemos o check-in.

- Estou com saudades da minha mamãe…

- Ótimo. – Sorri – Assim, eu posso falar com Bella sem interrupções;

- Beleza.

Entramos no avião, Emmett se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sabe, eu sempre quis ser um piloto de avião… – Falou para o senhor que estava do outro lado do corredor. – Mas não de um avião qualquer, eu queria pilotar um caça.

- Eu também… – O senhor inclinou-se para falar com ele – Mas… matei um jovem QUE NÃO PARAVA DE ENCHER O SACO!

- Emmett! – Puxei meu cunhado – Para de atormentar o velho!

- Desculpa…

Esse vôo ia ser longo…

**PDV Bella**

- Pequena, rápido com esse sapato ou iremos chegar atrasadas.

- Já estou indo, já estou indo. – Renesmee correu até mim – Que droga, porque temos que ir a pé?

**-** Sua avó tirou meu carro… – Suspirei – Ela acha perigoso eu ficar andando por ai de carro.

- Mas a pé cansa mais.

Dei de ombros.

- Parece o seu pai, vive reclamando. Vamos, caminhar faz bem.

A escola de Renesmee não era tão longe fomos conversando o caminho todo.

- As cinco e vinte estarei aqui. – Beijei sua testa.

- Tchau mãe.

- Tchau querida.

Esperei Renesmee entrar na escola e sai dali. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do meu sobre-tudo, estava frio em Los Angeles…

Cheguei em casa e encontrei uma correspondência no correio, me sentei no sofá e abri o envelope pardo. Meus olhos percorreram a folha e a cada palavra que eu lia, uma lágrima caia. Era os documentos do divorcio.

**PDV Edward**

- Porque ninguém me disse q-que aqui tava frio pra caralho?

- Emmett pare de reclamar! – Dei um tapa em sua nunca – Vamos pegar um táxi – Acenei para o táxi, que parou – Qual o endereço da sua mãe?

- Eu sei lá…

- Porra Emmett é a sua mãe!

- Calma ai nervosinho… – Tirou o celular do bolso. – Vou ligar para ela

Entrei no táxi enquanto Emm falava no celular.

- Minha mãe não atende… – Entrou bufando – Mas eu sei aonde ela mora… – Sorriu.

- ..cara!

[...]

Paguei o táxi. Emett e eu fomos até a porta da casa de Reneé, toquei a campainha.

- Será que seu pai está ai? – Indaguei.

- Não sei, essas horas ele deve estar na delegacia, por quê?

- Graças a Deus… – Agradeci – Não quero tomar tiro.

- Meu pai nunca atiraria em você

- Claro que atiraria…

Sim, Charlie atiraria. Eu me lembro muito bem de quando ele disse isso…

**Flash Back ON**

Bella e charlie caminhavam lentamente, seguindo o ritmo da marcha nupcial.

Minhas mãos suavam, meu estomago revirava. Eu estava muito ansioso para casar com a mulher da minha vida.

- Cuide dela rapaz… – Charlie passou a mão de Bella para mim.

- Eu cuidarei – Garanti.

Charlie sorriu e se inclinou para falar em meu ouvido.

- Acho bom… – Sussurrou – Se você magoar minha filha e vou te dar um tiro!

**Flash Back OFF**

Eu quase me borrei todo naquele dia.

- Hello! Terra chamando Duduzinho…

- Duduzinho é o seu caralho! Porra Emmett, não me chame assim.

- Como? De Duduzinho? E não meu caralho é Mettzinho.

Suspirei. Apertei a campainha de novo, de novo, de novo, de novo e de novo.

- PAREM DE APERTAR A CAMPAINHA CRIANÇADA FILHO DA PUT… – Renée abriu a porta berrando.

- A senhora sabe que está se xingando né? – Emmett quebrou o silêncio.

- Oh, meu bebê!

Reneé se jogou nos braços de Emmett.

- Mãe… – Emm resmungou – Eu não sou mais bebê

- Você sempre será!

Eu ri.

- Desculpa interromper, mas preciso do endereço de Bella – Puxei Emmett pela gola da camiseta, distanciando-o de sua mãe.

- Oh, eu sabia que você viria! – Reneé me abraçou – Mas não pense que não vou lhe dar uns tapas. – Socou meus braços.

- Ai… Juro que eu deixaria você me espaçar, mas preciso ver Bella, você pode nos levar até ela?

- Esperem um minuto… – Renée entrou correndo e voltou segundos depois – Tome, tire o carro da garagem – Jogou a chave para mim.

Corri até a garagem e apertei o alarme, a BMW preta piscou os faróis.

- O que o carro de Bella faz aqui? – Perguntei a mim mesmo enquanto entrava no carro e saia da garagem.

Parei o carro na rua. Emm entrou com…

- Que merda é essa Emmett? – Apontei para o megafone que estava na sua mão.

- Tive uma idéia.

- Hei! – Renée parou o carro ao nosso lado – Vou deixar vocês lá, depois vou almoçar com Charlie.

Segui Renée pelas ruas de LA, enquanto Emmett me explicava seu plano.

- Achei boa a sua idéia…

- Sério?

- Não! – Revirei os olhos – Que porra Emmett, não vou fazer isso.

- Acho que é o mínimo que você tem que fazer, já que magoou muito minha irmã.

Suspirei.

- Você tem razão.

- Tenho?

- Não! – Sorri – Estou brincando. Eu topo participar do seu plano.

- Yay!

**[...]**

Reneé parou o carro em uma esquina. Emmett saiu do carro e correu até o carro de Renée, logo depois voltou.

- É nessa rua no numero 65.

Liguei o carro e dirigi lentamente, olhando os números.

- Ali! – Emmett apontou para uma casa branca, de dois andares.

Desliguei o carro e pulei para fora.

- Me de logo esse megafone. – Tomei o objeto de sua mão e respirei fundo.

- Bella… – Falei no megafone – Eu sei que você reconheceu minha voz, mas para deixar mais claro sou eu Edward.

- Ta dahora, continua. – Emmett incentivou.

- EU SEI QUE FIZ ESCOLHAS ERRADAS, TROQUEI VOCÊ; A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA, POR UMA OUTRA QUE NEM CONHECIA… – Respirei fundo, olhei ao redor e as pessoas curiosas já começavam a se aglomerar ali – EU ERREI, EU SEI QUE FUI UM IDIOTA E NÃO TE MEREÇO, MAS EU TE AMO, POR FAVOR VOLTA PRA MIM…

A porta da sacada se abriu e por ela passou um homem musculoso.

- Você quer o que? – Contraiu os músculos.

- OMG, perdeu Edward, Bella foi rápida já te esqueceu. – Emm balbuciou.

- Você é o que, amigo dela? – Indaguei.

- Sou namorado dela.

- Merda! – Joguei o megafone no chão – Não credito que ti perdi Bella.

- Bella? – O cara indagou.

- Sim, Isabella. – Abri os braços – Isabella Swan.

- Ah cara você bateu na casa errada. – O cara riu – Quem mora aqui é a maribella.

Que nome feio… pensei.

- Que nome feio! – Emmett falou em voz alta.

- Cara! – Um homem que estava nos assistindo me chamou – Isabella Swan mora ali! – Apontou sobre o meu ombro.

Virei-me para trás e a vi

Bella estava na soleira da porta com uma expressão cômica.

Caminhei em sua direção, mas antes de ir até ela, parei em frente a Emmett e bati em sua cabeça.

- VOCÊ ERROU O NUMERO! – Bati de novo e estendi a chave do carro para ele. – Vai dar uma volta.

- Tudo bem… – Sorriu pegando a chave – Bate e depois quer agradar.

Virei-me para olhar Bella, que ainda estava estática, no mesmo lugar. Corri em sua direção e sem pedir a abracei contra o meu peito. Pousei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti novamente o seu cheiro doce.

- E…Edward? – Bella gaguejou.

Tirei minha cabeça do seu pescoço e a olhei, não consegui prender minha atenção nela, já que senti um cutucão em meu abdômen. Desci meus olhos pelo seu corpo e sorri. Olhei para trás e muitas pessoas ainda estavam ali. Forcei Bella a entrar para sua casa e fechei a porta.

- É verdade… – cai de joelhos em sua frente e encostei minha mão em sua barriga. Não reprimi as lágrimas que queriam sair, deixei-as escorrerem livres – Oh meu Deus… – Me levantei e encarei Bella, seus olhos estavam marejados. – Bella…

- O que… o que você veio fazer aqui? – Indagou afastando-se, porém dei um passo junto com ela.

- Eu vim… vim… – abaixei a cabeça – Me perdoa, eu errei, eu fiz uma merda, tornei minha vida um inferno! – Ergui meu rosto e olhei seus olhos – Eu já não sei viver sem você e Renesmee.

Bella fechou os olhos e quando os abriram lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Por favor, não chora… – Enxagüei as lágrimas – Eu já me sinto tão horrível por tudo que lhe fiz não quero te ver chorar novamente. – Toquei seu tosto.

Bella suspirou pesadamente e se sentou no sofá. Merda, ela está grávida, não pode se extressar.

- Acalme-se Bells… – Sentei ao seu lado – Vou pegar um copo d'água para você.

**PDV Bella**

Quando me acalmei, coloquei o copo que Edward trouxe para mim, na mesa de centro. Eu estava tremendo. Edward estava ali e disse que não conseguia viver sem mim, por quantas noites eu sonhei com esse dia, e aqui está ele, na minha sala.

- Me desculpa… – A voz de Edward me fez voltar para a realidade. – Eu devia ter ligado, mas não pensei nisso.

- Está tudo bem… – Garanti, sentando-me melhor no sofá. – Eu só fiquei um pouco… surpresa.

Edward aproximou-se deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro e pousou a mão em minha barriga.

- Eu sei que você estava certa, mas… você devia ter me contado sobre nosso filho.

- Você não queria mais filhos. – Murmurei.

- Eu sei, mas é o meu filho entende? – Afastou-se para me olhar – Eu posso ter dito isso, mas quando soube que você estava grávida… – Um sorriso torto brotou em seus lábios – Eu fiquei feliz, eu senti aquela adrenalina sabe, aquela mesma sensação de quando você me disse que estava grávida de Renesmee.

- Ok, então você sentiu tontura e desmaiou. – Ri, algo que era raro para mim – Pois pelo o que eu me lembre foi isso o que você fez.

- Ok, você não precisava me lembrar disso… – Fez careta – Mas isto não vem ao caso. – Edward segurou minha mão entre a sua. – Como você está?

- Bem… – Ele me olhou desconfiado – Ok, eu não estou bem.

- E tudo isso é culpa minha… – Resmungou.

- Sim, é.

- Essa era a hora que você negava.

Era tão bom ficar perto de Edward, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda me sentia bem ao lado dele, ele me fazia rir de uma maneira tão fácil…

- Onde está Renesmee? – Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Na escola. – Dei de ombros.

- Que bom…

- Claro que é bom… para ela.

- Para nós… – Mordeu os lábios – Podemos conversar?

- Já não estamos conversando? – Rebati

- Bella… – Suspirou. – Você entendeu…

Abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu só… não quero reabrir feridas que ainda não cicatrizaram… – Fechei os olhos.

O silencio pairou na sala. Quando abri os olhos e dei por mim, Edward estavam muito perto… perto demais.

**PDV Edward**

Eu não conseguia manter distancia de Bella, já se fazia dois meses que eu não sentia seus lábios. Eu precisava disso.

Rocei meus lábios nos de Bella, projetando meu corpo sobre o seu. Era um simples selinho, mas aquele contato fez meu corpo ficar em chamas. Pressionei minha língua contra os seus lábios, tentando abrir passagem, porém Bella não os abriu.

- Oh merda, me desculpa! – Afastei-me – Eu não devia ter feito iss…

- Fica quieto! – Bella puxou-me, violentamente, invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente. Levei minha mão até sua nunca segurando seu pescoço. Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se em meus cabelos, puxando-os levemente – como sempre fazia – enquanto sua língua travava uma batalha com a minha. Deixei minha mão percorrer a lateral do seu corpo, parando em sua coxa e a puxando para o meu colo.

- Bells, se você não quiser essa é a hora de se distanciar. – Murmurei entre arfadas – Eu não sei se vou conseguir parar se eu continuar.

- Ok. – Ela puxou-me pela gola da camisa, colando nossos lábios – Eu não quero que você pare… – Sussurrou contra meus lábios – Nunca quis que você parasse…

Encostei minha testa na sua, eu precisava saber, não, eu não precisava, eu necessitava saber, eu queria ouvir dela.

- Bells… – Joguei sua franja para trás. – Você me perdoa? Eu te fiz sofrer tanto, sei que não mereço seu amor e…

- Shh… – Ela tampou meus lábios – Eu falei serio quando disse que sempre iria te perdoar…

Sorri.

- Eu te amo. – Falei com toda a sinceridade que eu pude. Era fato, eu a amava muito, sempre amei.

- Eu também… – Mordeu os lábios – Agora podemos continuar a fazer o que estávamos fazendo? Estou com tanta saudades… – Desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

Eu sorri. Ela sempre seria minha. A minha Bella safada.

- Safada… – Me levantei com ela no colo. – Minha safada.

- Sempre…

- Não quero fazer isso com você, no sofá.

- Suba as escadas, no corredor, primeira porta do lado direito.

Segui tudo o que ela indicou, tomando cuidado para não derruba-lá, já que Bella estava me agarrando e eu quase a derrubando.

Abri a porta do seu quarto e a carreguei até a cama, deitando-a ali.

- Bells, será que podemos fazer isso? – Indaguei.

- Porque não?

- Bem… ér… você está, hã, grande…

- OMG! – Ela me socou – Eu estou gorda? Oh meu Deus!

- Eu já tinha me esquecido de como grávidas eram… – Ri – Amor, você está perfeita, eu quis dizer se não a mal algum fazermos amor.

- Claro que não. – Mordeu os lábios – Ok, você me fez lembrar que estou com uma puta excitação.

Eu senti tanta falta dessa espôntanidade.

Apressei-me em tirar minha blusa e enquanto a beijava. As mãos de Bella trabalhavam no feixe da minha calça. Depois que me livre da minha blusa, comecei a tirar sua roupa, jogando-as no chão, logo, estávamos nus.

- Eu tenho tantas saudades das suas mãos no meu corpo… – Peguei suas pequenas mãos e alisei meu corpo. – Você tinha razão quando disse que ninguém me amaria como você me ama.

Bella sorriu. Fechei os olhos sentindo suas mãos andarem pelas minhas costas, excitando-me.

- Ninguém nunca vai te amar como eu te amo.

Tomei seus lábios, em um beijo voraz.

- Eu preciso de você… – Confessei – Pra sempre.

- Você sempre me teve, sempre me terá.

- Sempre meterei? – Ri.

- Edward, seu canalha, estragou o romantismo. – Bella resmungou

- Desculpa, não resisti. – Toquei seu nariz.

Ela fez bico. Suspirei.

- Eu te amo, isso basta?

- Basta.

Bella puxou-me pela nuca, colando nossos lábios novamente. Encaixei-me entre suas pernas, roçando meu membro em sua entrada, molhada.

- Edward… – Bella gemeu.

- Isso amor, pede por mim pede…

- Edward… vem logo, por favor.

Deixei meu membro entrar em sua entrada, deslizando vagarosamente para dentro do seu corpo. Como eu sentia saudades daquela gruta quente e molhada.

- Hm… – Bella e eu gememos.

Comecei a estocar em um ritmo calmo, eu não tinha presa eu queria apreciar aquele momento, eu queria ama-lá de todas as formas. Não demorou muito para as paredes de Bella começarem a me apertar, indicando que seu orgasmo estava próximo, assim como o meu.

[...]

Beijei o ombro nu de Bella, enquanto deixava minha mão alisar sua barriga. Ela se remexeu, abrindo os olhos.

- Eu te acordei? – Indaguei.

- Não… – Sorriu – Que horas são?

Olhei no relógio que estava sobre seu criado mudo.

- 17:00… – Sussurrei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Hm… – Bella gemeu. – OMG! Renesmee!

Bella assustou-me, pulando da cama.

- Tenho que busca-lá, ela sai 17:30.

- Ok, vou com você.

Bella e eu nos trocamos rapidamente.

- Como vai busca-lá todos os dias se seu carro está com sua mãe? – Indaguei enquanto Bella prendia o cabelo em rabo de cavalo.

- Andando. – Deu de ombros – A escola é daqui três quadras, nada cansativo.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... - Tirei a aliança de Bella do meu dedo e peguei sua mão. - Isso é seu... - Encaixei em seu dedo, logo depois beijando o local.

- Ah... - Bella sorriu - Eu senti tanta falta dela no meu dedo... - Me beijou, depois voltou a se arrumar.

Bella se olhou no espelho – ela estava linda -, pegou minha mão para sairmos do quarto.

**[...]**

- Ela deve estar por aqui… – Bella mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto ficava na posta dos pés, procurando por Nessie.

- Não é ela ali. – Apontei para uma menina parecida com Renesmee, que conversava com mais duas garotinhas.

- Sim. – Bella riu – Vai lá, ela vai ficar feliz em ver você.

- Ta.

Colei meus lábios nos seus e fui até Renesmee me aproximando sorrateiramente.

_- Cadê seu pai?_ – Uma das garotinhas perguntou.

_- Ele não mora comigo_… – Renesmee murmurou.

- É _isso ou você é tão chata que nem seu pai te ama? _– A outra garota zombou, para logo em seguida explodirem em gargalhada.

_- É claro que ele me ama!_ – Renesmee bateu o pé com a voz embargada

- É claro que eu te amo!

Renesmee girou em seus calcanhares para me olhar.

- PAPAI! – Correu em minha direção, deixando sua bolsa no chão.

- Princesa! – A ergui, pegando ela no colo. – O papai sentiu tanta saudades…

- E-eu também… – Apertei meus braços ao redor do seu corpinho, enquanto a beijava na testa. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também.

- Boa tarde minha pequena…

Renesmee virou em meu colo. Bella beijou sua testa e pegou sua bolsa que estava no chão.

- Nem pensar. – Passei Nessie para um braço e puxei a bolsa de suas mãos. – Não vai ficar carregando peso.

Bella revirou os olhos, Renesmee riu.

- O que ta fazendo aqui? – Minha filha tocou meu rosto.

- Não queria que eu estivesse vindo? – Perguntei.

- Claro que eu queria! – Revirou os pequenos olhinhos – Só fiquei surpresa.

- Sua mãe disse a mesma coisa. – Sorri colocando ela no chão. – Na verdade eu vim aqui para levar vocês de volta.

- O que? – Bella indagou surpresa.

- O que é, achou que eu ia vir aqui, me reconciliar e te deixar aqui? Jamais!

- Conversamos sobre isso depois… – Bella finalizou.

- Como assim depois? Você não quer voltar para mim? Você não me quer mais?

- Edward para de pensar em bobagens, eu já disse que conversamos depois, essa não é a hora.

- É, mamãe tem razão! – Renesmee saltitou – Essa não é hora para "DR's", agora é hora de tomar sorvete.

**[...]**

- Então posso voltar para Forks? – Emmett indagou enquanto jogava Renesmee no ar.

- Sim. – Sorri.

- Emmett, ponha Nessie no chão! – Bella esbravejou – Ela pode cair ou passar mal.

- Você é tão chata… – Emm colocou Nessie no chão e passou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Bella. – E o nosso bebê, como está.

- Nosso? – Bella riu – Não me lembro de você ter ajudado… – Bella riu e olhou para mim – Você se lembra dele no dia em que fizemos nosso bebê?

- Não, não curto suruba. – Ri.

- Eu não quis dizer isso… – Emmett revirou os olhos – Mas você já sabe qual é o sexo?

Olhei para Bella, eu não havia me lembrado desse detalhe.

- Ainda não, minha consulta é amanhã. – Sorriu.

- Então nos ligue avisando o sexo ok? – Emmett beijou sua testa. – Onde está Nessie?

- Lá em cima.

- Ok, vou me despedir dela.

Emmett subiu as escadas, foi a deixa para eu sentar no sofá e puxar Bella para junto de mim.

- Podemos ter aquela conversa? – Indaguei.

- Edward agora não… – Bella tentou se levantar, porém a puxei para meu colo.

- Me diz o por quê? – Acariciei seu rosto – Você não quer mais morar comigo em Forks?

- Não é isso… – Ela suspirou – Eu só, só tenho medo… medo que aconteça tudo de novo, medo de sofrer tudo aquilo novamente, não sei se agüentarei passar por tudo novamente e…

- Shh… – Beijei seus lábios. – Você acha que eu seria capaz de vir aqui, te levar para Forks e te deixar novamente? – Fiz uma careta – Eu não sou tão cafajeste assim… e não, não precisa ter medo, eu já senti na pele como é te perder… – Joguei sua franja para trás – não quero te perder novamente…

A puxei pelo queixo, colando nossos lábios em um ávido beijo.

- Tudo bem… mas preciso de uma semana mais ou menos para arrumar minha mudança e…

Não deixei ela terminar de falar. Levantei-me do sofá, prendendo Bella em meu quadril enquanto a girava.

- Edward, eu vou…

Coloquei-a no chão. Bella saiu cambaleando até a janela e vomitou.

**[...]**

- Boa noite princesinha… – Beijei a bochecha de Nessie.

- Eu estava com tanta saudades do meu papai me por na cama… – Mordeu os lábios como Bella fazia.

- Eu também pequena… – Ri – Deixe-me contar um segredo… – Aproximei de seu ouvido. – Eu vou fazer isso pelas próximas noites até você dizer "Pai, eu não sou mais criança"!

Ela riu.

- Você vai morar aqui com a gente? – Indagou em um grito.

- Shhhh! Não, não vou morar aqui. – Fiz cara triste. – Mas vocês vão voltar para Forks para morar comigo!

- AAHHH, OMG!

Renesmee começou a pular na cama enquanto continuava a gritar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bella entrou no quarto.

- MÃE, EU TE AMO! – Renesmee pulo da cama e abraçou as pernas de Bella.

- Eu também te amo, agora vem… – Bells a puxou para a cama. – Hora de dormir.

Bella e eu colocamos Renesmee para dormir e fomos para seu quarto.

- Amor, posso tomar um banho? – Indaguei.

- Claro.

A puxei pela cintura, colando nossos lábios. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho relaxante, porem lembrei-me que não havia trazido roupa alguma.

- Bells… – Me enrolei em uma toalha e sai do banheiro.

- Sim? – Bella estava mexendo em seu closet.

- Tem algum lugar próximo aqui que vende roupa masculina?

Ela riu.

- Eu imaginei… – Revirou os olhos e tirou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de seu closet. – Hã, acho que sem querer eu trouxe junto com minhas roupas… – Mordeu os lábios.

Ri. Caminhei até ela e peguei a calça de moletom.

- Essa era a roupa que você usava quando dormia em meu apartamento, logo quando começamos a namorar – A desmenti. – Safada…

- Elas eram praticamente minhas, nem ia fazer falta a você… – Deu de ombros – E serviu para algo, pelo menos você não ira ficar nu.

Coloquei só a calça e me deitei na cama observando Bella andar para lá e para cá como uma barata tonta.

- O que está fazendo? – Sentei-me e a puxei pela cintura.

- Deixando algumas coisas separadas, amanhã é meu ultrassom é cedo.

Sorri, amanha descobriríamos o sexo do nosso bebê.

**# 1 Semana depois #**

Entrei em casa deixando meu casaco e minha pasta sobre o sofá.

- _Pelo menos não vou ter que dividir minhas bonecas… _– A voz de Renesmee vinha da cozinha. Quando entrei no cômodo sorri. Bella estava de costas para mim próxima a Renesmee, que estava sentada na mesa e sorriu a me ver. Fiz sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio, ela assentiu.

- Isso é egoísmo, só por você ser tão má, seu irmão vai querer brincar com suas bonecas… – Bella disse enquanto apoiava os braços na mesa, ao lado de Nessie. – Já é tarde, onde seu pai se meteu… – Suspirou.

Eu sabia que demoraria a reconquistar a confiança de Bella, mas isso não importava, eu a recuperaria de qualquer forma nem que demore semanas, meses ou anos.

A abracei por trás, depositando um beijo em sua nuca.

- Desculpa a demora… – A virei de frente para mim dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Onde estava? – Bella mordeu os lábios um tanto apreensiva.

- Te traindo que não era… – Zombei, ela pareceu não gostar do meu trocadilho – Eu estava no hospital amor, pare de pensar bobeiras eu até imagino as suposições que estão rodando em sua cabeça. – Beijei sua testa – Eu não seria idiota em cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, eu amo a família que tenho, fui um estúpido em fazer as decisões erradas, mas não vou desperdiçar esta segunda chance que Deus me deu.

Bella sorriu puxando-me pela cintura e beijando-me com amor.

- Foi assim que vocês fizeram meu irmão?

A voz infantil de Nessie nos tirou do beijo intenso.

- Algo assim… – Sorri – Então nunca beije na boca…

- Edward! – Bella me beliscou.

- Eu não… – Renesmee pulou da mesa – Isso é… Ew! Nojento.

- Continue assim querida… – Murmurei para ela enquanto a via sair da cozinha. – E AH, OS MENINOS FEDEM!

- Amor… – Bella gargalhou – Como se isso fosse mante-lá longe das coisas boas da vida. – Beijou meu pescoço.

- Não custa nada tentar né?

- É.

Colocamos Renesmee na cama e fomos juntos para nosso quarto. Bella e Renesmee haviam chegado ontem de Los Angeles, quase não tive tempo de ficar com elas por conta do trabalho.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido ok? – Beijei sua testa e entrei no banheiro.

**PDV Bella**

Esparramei-me em nossa cama, enquanto aguardava Edward. Parando para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu até parece ser um filme, quando eu pensei que não teria mais o meu final feliz Edward aparece em Los Angeles dizendo que tudo foi um erro, que não conseguia mais viver sem mim…

- No que está pensando…

A voz de Edward em meu ouvido despertou-me dos pensamentos.

- Pensando… – Dei de ombros.

- Hum… – Edward deitou sua cabeça em minha barriga sorrindo lindamente. – Já falei que te amo?

Mordi os lábios.

- Nesses últimos 10 minutos não… – Fiz bico.

Edward beijou minha barriga e deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Eu te amo… – Sussurrou entre selinhos.

- Eu também te amo, muito…

Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso torto e mordeu os lábios.

- Sabe… – Derrapou seus lábios em meu pescoço – Nos ainda não _reinauguramos _nossa cama…

- Aham… – Afirmei fechando os olhos, enquanto jogava minha cabeça para trás dando-lhe mais acesso ao meu pescoço.

- Podemos fazer isso agora? – Mordeu minha jugular.

Ao invés de responder, o puxei pelo cabelo unindo nossos lábios em um beijo calmo. Suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do meu corpo enquanto as minhas aranhavam levemente suas costas.

Edward rapidamente livrou-se de sua calça de moletom trajando somente sua boxer branca. Livrei-me de minha camisola, ficando só com minhas peças intimas. As mãos ágeis de Edward caminhavam livres pelo meu corpo, acariciando por completa.

- Que saudades em te amar em nossa cama…

- Então me ama amor… – Enlacei seu corpo com minhas pernas. – Estou tão carente…

Edward colocou seu corpo sobre o meu – com cuidado -, e colou nossas testas.

- Todo dia eu chegava em casa não encontrava Nessie, vinha para o nosso quarto e não te encontrava… – Balançou a cabeça – Foi a pior dor que já senti, mas sabe… – acariciou meu rosto – Pensando bem, todos esses problemas que enfrentamos fortaleceram mais ainda nosso amor. – Sorriu – Eu pensava que já te amava, mas precisei te perder para ver o quão essencial você é em minha vida.

- Obrigada por perceber isso… – Enxuguei as lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos – Eu já não agüentava viver sem você, não quero nunca mais passar pelo que passei, a dor é insuportável… – Parei de falar quando vi Edward assumir uma mascara de dor, ele se culpava pelo sofrimento que passei, e eu não queria vê-lo triste – Mas já passou né, agora você é só meu e vamos fazer amor em nossa cama… – Colei meus lábios aos seus. O beijo começou a ficar voraz a cada toque que trocavamos.

Edward preparou-se para tirar minha calcinha quando batidas na porta fez nós dois sobressaltar.

- Mamãe, papai…

Edward gemeu, frustrado. Eu ri.

- Já havia me esquecido de como é se atrapalhado por nossa princesinha… – Rolou para fora da cama colocando sua calça e jogando minha camisola para mim.

- Teremos muito tempo para isso certo?

- Certo! – Concluiu.

- Vocês estão acordados?

- Sim querida, só um minuto.

Quando estávamos devidamente vestidos, Edward caminhou até a porta e abriu a porta para Renesmee entrar.

- Não consigo dormir… – Nessie resmungou esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

- Venha… – Edward a pegou no colo, deitando-se ao meu lado e colocando Nessie entre nós.

Os braços de Edward pousaram em minha cintura, fazendo com que ele abraçasse a Nessie e a mim. Estendi minhas pernas tocando as suas.

- Eu amo você duas… – Ele beijou a testa de Renesmee e inclinou-se para colar nossos lábios.

- Eu também amo você dois. – Eu e Nessie respondemos juntas.

**PDV Edward **

O passado já não importa mais, eu tive que fazer as escolhas erradas para aprender o que era o certo, e o certo é ficar ao lado dos meus filhos e da mulher que amo. Nada vai me fazer distanciar ou deixar minha família, pois eles são as únicas pessoas que me amam de verdade, não vou cometer mais erros.

- Ed, ainda está acordado?

Abri os olhos e sorri.

- Estou.

- Nós não conseguimos reinaugurar nossa cama, mas pode reinaugurar o quarto de hospedes… – Mordeu os lábios de uma maneira sexy.

Levantei da cama – com cuidado para não acordar Renesmee, que já dormia. Dei a volta na cama e peguei Bella em meus braços.

- Claro safada, vamos reinaugurar todos os cômodos dessa casa.

Bella passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Sim, eu tinha certeza! É essa a vida que quero para mim, e não importa as dificuldades, é essa vida que eu vou continuar querendo.

**=== FIM ===**


End file.
